Welcome to The Family
by RobstenLover93
Summary: After the loss of his wife, Edward was left with a beautiful baby boy. Soon loneliness grew and he longed for love once more... Cue Bella, a shy woman who he ran into 'quite litteraly' and it was an instant connection.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! This is the new story Welcome to The Family which i adopted from Ellie wolf on adoptable bunnies on facebook. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as i do writing it :)**

* * *

Summary-

After the loss of his wife, Edward was left with a beautiful baby boy. Soon loneliness grew and he longed for love once more... Que Bella, a shy woman who he ran into 'quite litteraly' and it was an instant connection.

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

6 month, 6 months since Tanya died during childbirth giving birth to our son. My mom had said she always thought it had been because Tanya was not supposed to be able to have children and our son was such a surprise to everybody but I did not think so at the time. I gave up on my son….my son, Carter Logan Masen. Carter had been a surprise for my family and me but at first, I could not stand it.

When Tanya died in labor from giving birth to our son I had thought, thought so much about adoption for him but after a while, I could not even stand to think of giving him up for adoption. My father was happy to see me trying, trying so hard to find, to find a way to take care of Carter. It hurts a lot to look at my son every day, since he looks a lot like her minus my eyes.

Even at 6 months old, Carter already almost has a full head of blonde hair. The blonde hair obviously comes from Tanya since I have bronze hair and my family (well minus my father) mostly all have darker hair. Alice (my twin sister) has black hair, and she is so….energetic and im not which makes us so different but so alike at the same time. We share our eyes and now Carter shares them to, the emerald green was always so rare in our family until Alice and I were born and now my son at the age of 6 months shares them.

My younger brother Emmett has brown hair and brown eyes, which he got from our grandfather. He's 2 years younger than alice and I and at the age of 25 he's already ahead of Alice and I. he's married to Rosalie Hale-Masen and they have 2 daughters together, twin girls at the age of 1 ½ years. Rosalie has a brother and he happens to be my twin's sister's boyfriend. At the age of 28, Jasper has been married and divorced from a bad past.

As Alice and his relationship progress it makes me so….lonely. I know one of these days I am going to have to get my mind off of Tanya because I know she is never coming back.

"She's not coming back" Emmett shot at me earlier that day

"I know Em," I said

"I don't think you do know bro, Carter is obviously going to ask about her sometime," he said

"He can't even walk yet Emmett, don't push me about talking," I said

"He will be soon though," he said

"Don't push it Em," I said

He smirked at me looking down at his girls as they played with the toys they had brought making me look over at Carter in his playpen. He was sleeping on his back but I had a feeling he would wake up anytime from the girls playing

"Girls are quieter please, Carter is still a baby," Em said

"What that mean dada?" Michelle asked

"He needs to sleep a lot Mickey, he's still really little and sleeps all day," he said

"and night?' she asked

I scoffed; I wished Carter slept through the night and having no help does not help one bit with Carter getting up every night. Tanya had planned to breast feed our son so when we came home I forget all about having to feed him formula….and let us just say I was fucked that night. The first few months were hard, hard as hell but after 2 months or so, I got into Carter's routine.

He woke up every night at midnight, wanting a bottle, and then at two in the morning he would wake up for a change. At four he would wake up just so I could hold him, hold him close to me. At six, he would wake up wanting another bottle and at eight he would wake up needing, a change and the day started there. The days were tiring but as he got older and older, his routine changed so so much.

Emmett has told me so many times that when he gets older he's going to be changing so much everyday but I just want to cherish him now. He is growing up, and I know one of these times everything is going to go by so fast and he will be older and want nothing to do with me or want to know everything about Tanya….or anything. It scares the shit out of me, thinking that he could hate me over the years.

It makes everything horrible, horrible to think I am in this alone no matter what my family says about helping me do everything. It makes life so….boring. It also makes life so lonely at times and I know some time I will have to move on from Tanya. Just thinking of taking off my wedding ring and moving on from my wife, hurts me. It hurts to think even though Tanya is gone; I feel so much like meeting another woman would be cheating on her.

Though the loneliness would grow so much over the years, I am too scared to get back to dating, and now having Carter, it is going to be even harder. I remember when I met Tanya; we had been high school sweethearts. I still remember the first day we met first year.

_Flashback_

_It was my first day as a freshman, at Forks High School and I was already late for class. I ran to my locker throwing my book bag in the locker and trying so hard to get it open. _

"_God open up already," I mumbled_

_Opening up my book bag, I pulled out a folder, notebook and some mechanical pencils. Since I was rushing to get all my stuff out the book bag came off the hook spilling everywhere._

"_Fuck!" I said bending down to grab my stuff_

_After half picking up my stuff someone bent down to help me, making me look up. Whom I saw was a nice blonde girl with the nicest blue eyes. _

"_Thank you," I said_

"_It's not a problem, I'm Tanya Reed," she said_

"_Edward Masen" I said_

_Her eyes lit up_

"_You're Edward Masen? Elizabeth's Masen's son?" she asked_

"_Yes I am, and you're Sasha Reed's daughter," I said_

_She grinned and I stood up making her stand up also and I saw she was a few inches shorter than I was. _

"_I guess things spread really fast around here?" she asked_

_I laughed at her, and she looked confused_

"_Ya things spread very quickly around here," I said _

_I looked down at my watch seeing I was 10 minutes late for class, _

"_Crap I have to get to class," I said_

"_What do you have? I have Algebra," she said_

_I looked down at my schedule seeing I had History, making me sigh_

"_I've got History….wanna compare schedules?" I asked_

_Her eyes lit up as she handed fifth, seventh, and me her paper, and I noticed we had second, third together. _

"_We have 2__nd__, 3__rd__, 5__th__ and 7__th__ together," I said_

_Her eyes lit up again_

"_That's awesome…..well I have to get going, see you in second?" she asked_

"_See ya," I said grinning at her_

_She grabbed her notebook from the floor and made her way to Algebra and I grinned closing my locker and walking to history happier then hell. _

_End of Flashback_

Tanya and I's friendship grew so much over the years but I remember what happened junior year, and this happens to be before we got together.

_Flashback_

"_Edward" Lauren said from behind me_

_I turned around to look at her and she grinned, walking up to me as I stopped in my footprints. Lauren happens to be Tanya's best friend, so I have to like her….I guess. _

"_What's up Lauren?" I asked_

"_Tanya needs you" she said_

"_Do you know why?" I asked as she frowned now_

"_I don't know, she was crying when she said she needed you," she said_

_I was confused, why didn't she just ask for Jake or something?_

"_Where's Jake?" I asked_

_She scoffed, shaking her head_

"_Who knows where that idiot is, Tanya wants you Edward not him?" she said_

"_Where is she?" I asked_

"_Janitors closet by your locker," she said_

_I rushed off the field going to the janitor's closet near my locker. I looked around to see if anyone was around and saw no one before I opened the door and saw a bawling Tanya, _

"_Tanya" I said_

_Her eyes flashed to mine, and I noticed the tears streaming down her face and how red they were. I closed the door and sat on the floor next to her making her bury her face in my shirt crying, but I let her do so stroking her hair._

"_Tanya what happened? Was it Jake?" I asked_

_She nodded through her tears, _

"_What did he do Tanya? Did he break up with you?" I asked_

"_No" she chocked out_

"_What did he do Tanya?" I asked_

"_He….he…." she said_

"_What Tanya? Tell me, I can't help you if you don't…" I said_

"_He raped me," she whispered_

_I took a deep breath, _

"_Jake wouldn't do that to you Tanya….." I said_

"_He did!" she cried_

"_I've known Jake since the 1__st__ grade Tanya….he wouldn't…." I said_

_She bawled her eyes out and took her head away from me curling up in a little ball_

"_Tanya…." I said touching her arm_

"_Get away from me!" she yelled flinching away from me_

_I backed away from her, but she pulled me closer to her laying her head back on my chest. _

"_I'm sorry for snapping….don't leave me," she said_

"_I won't leave….I promise," I said_

_End of flashback_

Let's just say I beat that person to a pulp when I figured out he did rape Tanya. He got in more trouble than I did when he got his ass in jail while I was just suspended for a week or so. My mom was pissed at me for being suspended but when I told her I beat him up because he raped Tanya she got it because she always knew I liked Tanya. Tanya and I's relationship grew a lot afterwards and after junior year was over, we were officially together finally.

Tanya and I both went to Dartmouth and then after 3 years, she got pregnant and we were overjoyed flying and moving back to Forks as soon as possible. Her pregnancy went on normally as every other women's would, but her contractions got so bad at 7 ½ months we rushed her to the hospital. She insisted she give birth and not have a C-section but her actually doing so killed her.

Tanya said Carter once and held him once whispering his name, telling me she loved me and to protect our son before she started to slip away from me. I was rushed out of her hospital room and they rushed her to emergency surgery and trying to get her heart to start again but it never happened. The doctor tried to explain to me she didn't make it but I didn't listen to him not wanting to hear the words 'she didn't make it'.

The nurse handed me my son a few minutes later and I already saw it with his hair, having Tanya's hair and it hurt me so so much to think she wouldn't be able to see him grow up. Who knew it could still hurt over so much time? Now I just need to find someone else to love and **welcome her to the family** and we will be set.

* * *

**Underline and bold is why i kept the title welcome to the family it came with :) Do you like this? should i continue the story or not? I really hope you say that you want me to continue it because i like it! Please review, alert, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm shocked looking at the reviews for this story with one chapter and they go up almost every day since i posted this first chapter. Thank you for the so many reviews guys/gals :) I love seeing them increase! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING (Except Carter :) **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

It felt good when my brother left my house and took his two children with him. Carter woke up a few minutes later whimpering,

"Hey buddy," I said picking him up from his playpen

He burst into tears, walling loudly

"Shh Carter, come on let's get you changed" I said betting he needed a change

Looking at his diaper, I noticed I was right making me walk into his bedroom, where I set him on the changing table. His diaper change took a few minutes until he was clean again but he was still whimpering a bit. Grabbing the bottle I put it on the warmer sitting in the rocking chair next to his crib, and rocked him as his wails got a little louder. When the machine beeped, I grabbed the bottle off it and set it in his mouth, which he sucked on willingly.

He quickly had the bottle gone and after burping him his eyes started to droop quickly. I set him in his crib kissing his head as he fell asleep

"I love you Carter," I whispered looking at my watch

It was 6:30; he would me up in two or three hours needing a change or another bottle. Walking into the living room, I was lucky because the phone rang. Picking it up before Carter woke up I had no clue that it was,

"Hello?" I asked

"Edward its Alice" she said

"Hey Ali, what's up squirt?" I asked

"Can I watch Carter?" she asked quietly

I think this has to be the first time Alice has asked me this question.

"Why?" I asked instantly

"I….I've never been close to him, and he's my nephew, it makes me feel bad" she said

"Alice you don't have to…." I said

"I want to, and you need some time with yourself. Go get something you can't with Carter around" she said

"I'm not ready to move on from Tanya," I said

"I know you're not, but will you ever be if you don't get your butt out there?' she asked

"Alice…." I said

"Tomorrow afternoon I'll come watch Carter while you go….go do something you can't with him with you normally," she said

"Did mom set you up for this?" I asked

"It doesn't matter if she did or didn't, you're going out and you're going to have some fun for once, and not be a dad. Just be a guy, a single guy, forget about Carter for the night or afternoon," she said

"Alice…." I said

"No buts Edward Anthony Masen, you're going out and if I have to I'm going to kick you out of your own house until you go and have some fun like a normal 27 year old," she said

"Normal 27 year olds are married," I said

"You were married, you didn't want Tanya….you didn't want her to die Edward, but you can't hide behind it forever, you have to move on" she said

I sighed running my hand through my hair I know she is right.

"I know Alice, but it's so hard," I said

She sighed too,

"I know it is hard Edward, but like I said can you hide behind it forever? Or will you finally move on?" she asked

"I know I need to move on Alice, but like I said before its way to hard," I said

"Get it in your head Edward! It's going to be hard until you take the fucking step forward and right now you're going nowhere," she said

How can my sister be so right? Just as I was going to say something, she cut in,

"And yes mom did tell me to do this but you know how much it's working on you? You need….really need to get a life" she said

I sighed at her,

"And! Emmett does not count as having a friend or a life because Emmett happens to be your BROTHER, our BROTHER…so it's not the same," she said

"I know it's not the same Alice, I'm not a retard" I shot at her

I knew my sister, and I knew she rolled her eyes at me.

"Uh huh, you sure 'bout that Edward? Sometimes you act like such a dumb ass," she said

I growled at her, and I could see her rolling her eyes again

"I'm not a retard Alice, do you think I would be able to take care of my son all by myself if I was a retard?" I hissed at her

"You barely can take care of him on your own Edward, how much have Mom and dad helped you?" she asked

"That's different Alice; did you know how much I didn't know when I became a single father? I didn't know what to do Alice…." I said

She scoffed

"How the fuck is that different my brother? Didn't you read any of the books we….we got Tanya at the baby shower?" she asked

"Need I remind you she went into labor as soon as she got home?" I hissed

"So dig them out of her car, I know you haven't touched it," she said

How right she was, I did not dare touch Tanya's car in the garage….it hurt too much to think of her and looking at her car would make it even worse.

"No I haven't touched her car Alice, but what does it matter?" I asked

"A lot, you haven't taken anything out of her car? Do you know how much we got for her and Carter? God Edward you're an idiot" she said

I growled at her again, I am not an idiot.

"If you would have got her car unpacked when you got home you would have had anything for Carter for about a year, damn I bet you still have a bunch," she said

"He's older now Alice, he's not going to fit into newborn clothes anymore," I said

I could see her rolling her eyes

"That's why our mother bought her a lifetime….well baby supply for about a year of clothing Edward, and baby formula and baby food, that lasts their whole baby life Edward. Act like a man, go to Tanya's car and pull everything out" she said

I did not believe my sister she had to be lying.

"I don't believe you," I said

"Edward Anthony Masen, get your butt out of that house and look through Tanya's car, you can't ignore it forever. What is going to happen if you move on and her car is still in the garage? What would she think?" she asked

Alice happened to be right; could I ignore her car forever? No, I could not ignore Tanya's car forever in the garage

"I know now Alice, I'll…..I'll look through her car," I said

I bet Alice was beaming

"Thank you Edward" she said

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked

"Before Tanya went into labor she had this odd feeling that she wouldn't be able to be their during Carter's life, she told me that if she died during birth to your son to thank you for everything because she knew one of these days, weeks, months you would move on from her. She also said she wanted to thank you for an awesome marriage, awesome high school years, she wanted you to be happy Edward…." she said

I took a deep breath closing my eyes; Tanya had a feeling she was going to die. She should have told me she had that feeling, did you know how many doctors I would make the hospital give her to keep her alive if she would have told me?

"She didn't want to tell you Edward, she felt like she was meant to die….like you're meant to move on now," she said

"What did you do talk to her?" I hissed

"I've seen her in my dreams and it feels so real, she's told me countless times to tell you to move on Edward. She…..she wants you to forget" she said

I sighed, but do I want to forget my wife? Can I forget Tanya after just 6 months?

"Okay" I said

She sighed,

"Thank you again Edward and I still do want to watch Carter so be ready by five okay? That's when I'll be there," she said

I sighed and shot her a quick goodbye before I hung up the phone noticing Alice and I had been on the phone for an hour or more.

"Holy shit" I said referring to how long Alice and I talked

The cry has made me come back to reality from my son in his bedroom. I hung up the phone putting it where it was supposed to go and made my way to my son's room where he was standing in his crib crying. Picking him up he started to whimper a little less,

"Hi Carter…." I said

He just looked up at me not knowing what I was saying, but I did not really care as long as he is here with me. God I miss Tanya….

* * *

**This was a short chapter, but im hopig to see all of you to review again for me please! It'd make me so happy to see everyone review again :) Please please review me for again, it'd make my day :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy fathers day everyone! Even though it's not fathers day in the story and Edward is not real let's wish him a happy fathers day for any of his "children" :) I'm happy about the reviews! You all mostly reviewed again for me and i loved seeing them come in one or two at a time! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT CARTER AND FUTURE CHARACTERS ;)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

After setting Carter down back in his crib, I kissed his head and quietly left his room making my way for the garage. When I got to the garage, I slowly opened the door noticing her car sitting in the same spot she left it before she went into labor. I could see her things in her purse, because I knew it was still sitting in there. I took a deep breath before putting my hand on the door and opening it.

I saw her purse sitting on her seat and a few baby things on the passenger seat. I made me not want to open the rest of the car because I knew I would get emotional no matter how old I was….being 27 does not matter you can still get very emotional. Taking a deep breath, I opened the back door seeing a few bags of things, baby things for Carter. I took another deep breath and picked some of the things in her car out of the bags seeing baby anything, food, clothes, bedding, bottles, anything that I could use for Carter when he was younger and when he is older.

I picked up something from the bag seeing some clothes from six to 8 months…..something he would fit in now. When Alice said mom gave Tanya so many clothes until he is over a year older I did not believe her but it seems to be true. Geez I will have enough things for Carter for his life until he is probably two years old. Geez a year and a half from now….god I hope I can find someone by then. Find someone for me so I can get over Tanya.

I have to get over Tanya sometime; I cannot stay single forever all because I do not want to move on from her. I wish so many times that I had the nerve to move on from Tanya but am it possible to get over your love ever since first year in high school….I doubts it. I remember when Tanya came home from the baby shower…

_Flashback_

_I heard the garage door open and I grinned knowing Tanya was home. I walked to our bedroom changing my shirt since my white one had blue and gray paint all over it. _

"_Edward?" Tanya said from the living room_

_I went into the living room to see my very pregnant wife sitting on the couch_

"_Hey baby," I said sitting next to her_

"_Hey" she said giving me a kiss_

_I put my hand on her stomach kissing it, as I felt our son move. _

"_He's very active isn't he Tanya?" I said_

"_He is, he was kicking a lot at the shower," she said_

_I was about to say something when Tanya groaned, and my fears went alert. _

"_Tanya what's wrong?" I asked_

"_Braxton Hick contractions that's all" she said rubbing her stomach_

_I knew it would be bad for our son to come two months early. A few minutes later, she groaned again, _

"_Tanya those can't just be Braxton hick contractions" I said _

"_I know you're an OB/YGN Edward but…." She said _

_She rubbed her stomach, feeling our son move. _

"_But nothing Tanya, I think you might be having real contractions" I said_

"_I don't think—"she said_

_As she was talking it looked like she peed her pants but her water had broken, _

"_Tanya your water just broke," I said_

_She panicked placing both her hands on her stomach,_

"_No Edward it's too early! I can't go into labor just yet….." she panicked _

"_Come on baby, don't panic. I'll go get your bag and we'll go to the hospital," I said_

_She was still panicking when I left to get her bag. _

_End of flashback_

I know every time I think of the memory when Tanya went into labor it makes me so emotional and sometimes I break down into sobs but I do not let my family see that. My family knows I get emotional sometimes with Tanya's death but I don't let them see that….I don't want them to see me get emotional….it sucks. However, what 27 year old wants his parents to see him cry or sob or any of that emotional stuff? When one person in the family gets emotional, everyone gets emotional but it may seem crazy but it does happen.

Who knew Tanya would not be coming home with me two days later? Who knew she would die during childbirth and I would be shoved out of the room no matter how much I know about being a doctor? I have not done any work since Tanya died….it hurts to see pregnant women…..and then think of what happened to Tanya…..it hurts so so much.

I looked down at my watch noticing I had taken about an hour looking through Tanya's car. I picked out some of the clothes Carter could wear now stuffing them into the baby bag I found in the back, and stuffed some other things in the bag before I could not close it. I shut the doors of her car and walked into the house setting the stuff I put in the bag on the couch.

I remember after Tanya died the doctor told me about how if she had come in earlier that day when her contractions started she would not have died so quickly if at all. It kills to know Tanya had been having contractions all day but never said anything to anybody about it. I am pissed at my wife….well ex-wife now I guess since she has passed on. I am pissed she had contractions the whole day and nothing; she said nothing to my sister, nothing to me, nothing to my mother. If I could change it and confront her about it, she could still be here, helping me take care of carter and its fucking irritating!

Who knew one thing….one child would kill Tanya?

_Flashback_

_We reached the hospital in record time and I rushed her into the ER. _

"_I need a doctor, my wife is in labor," I said_

"_I'll call up a doctor," the woman said_

_I took a deep breath, and the woman looked to me after getting off the phone a few minutes later_

"_Calm down honey, take a deep breath. Your wife will be fine," she said_

"_I'm sorry….I am worried, she's early" I panicked_

_The doctor came out with a wheelchair smiling at Tanya. _

"_Wants to come out early huh Tanya?" he asked _

_She rubbed her stomach, but her face clenched when she was having another contraction. _

"_I guess so," she said_

_He looked to me, _

"_How far apart are her contractions Edward?" he asked_

"_three minutes" I said looking at my watch_

"_Well we might have this baby earlier than expected," he said wheeling Tanya away_

_She grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall, _

"_Call my mom," she said_

"_Okay Tanya….I'll be right back okay baby?" I asked_

_I went out called her mother and my family telling each of them Tanya was in labor before going back to her room where the nurses were. _

"_How far dilated is she?" I asked_

"_About six cm, I'm surprised her water just broke" the nurse said_

"_Is she getting the epidural?" I asked_

"_She doesn't want it," the nurse said_

_I looked over to my wife to see her taking deep breaths and she was rubbing her stomach with her eyes closed as she went through a contraction. I walked over to her taking her hand, _

"_It'll be okay Tanya….I promise," I said _

"_I know Edward….but if anything happens I want you to give this to Carter," she said pulling a stack of letters from the table_

_The first one had 'one year old' on it and it made me frown_

"_Tanya…." I said_

"_I don't think we'll need them, but I want you to have them for Carter just in case something does happen…." She said_

"_Tanya I won't let anything happen" I said_

"_I know you won't, but what if something does happen? What if I die? What will happen if I do not give those to you for Carter and I do die? I want him to know me if I'm not around" she said_

"_Okay, I love you Tanya" I said_

"_I love you too Edward, so so much" she said_

_~-a few hours later-~_

_Tanya squeezed my hand whimpering as a contraction came, and the doctor told her to push, _

"_Come on Tanya, two big pushes and Carter will be here," the doctor said _

_After two more big pushes, we heard a high-pitched cry and I grinned smiling down at my wife. They cleaned him up placing him in Tanya's arms, _

"_Carter…..Hi baby Carter" she whispered touching his face_

_She looked at me smiling a bit, _

"_Take care of him," she said_

_She shut her eyes like she was about to go to sleep but her monitor started to go out of control and the line was going flat. I was rushed out of the room and Carter was taken down to the nursery before they rushed to get her heart to start again but it never happened. _

_~-a few more hours later-~_

"_Edward" the doctor said_

_I perked up from my seat, dying to know. _

"_We did everything we could Edward, we tried emergency surgery to see what was wrong. I am so sorry Edward—"he said_

"_Don't say it!" I said covering my face with my hands_

"_Edward…." he said_

"_Don't say it John, I…..I don't want to hear those words" I said _

"_We tried everything we could Edward….I'm sorry for your loss" he said walking off_

_I sat in the seat sobbing at the thought of my wife, my wife, my life dying. She said….she said she would hang on, make sure she stayed here for Carter. My son, our son he will never know his mommy no matter how many letters she gave me to give to him as he grew up. I could not believe them….she could not…fucking god!_

_End of flashback_

* * *

**We end with the flashback of when Tanya died...i tell you this dont...i mean DONT read this and listen to Always be together by Little Mix...i did earlier when freshening up the chapter and well...it leads to what Tanya thinks and this chapter a lot...if you've heard it you know what i mean. Can we get over 50 reviews for next chapter? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasnt planning on updating today but in despite of it being Edward Cullen's birthday today i decided to update :) Thanks so much for getting me over 50 reviews guys/gals! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING,**

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I walked over to the desk and pulled out the year 1 letter from Tanya ripping it open and looking at it,

_My dearest Carter, _

_You wont ever remember me when you get older if I have passed on but these letters will guide you along in life. I love you….remember that. I never abandoned you by baby boy, I cant wait for you to read these on your own when you are older and you don't have to worry about your daddy reading them for you *giggles*. _

_You are now a year old and I watch over you every single day making sure you are fine in life. I love you so so much Carter Logan Masen, my baby boy. _

_Happy Birthday Baby, I love you. _

_-Mommy_

The letters probably got longer as he got older, and it made me emotional, because Tanya knew….she knew she was going to die on Carter and I….why would she write these letters if she didn't know or think she was not going to live? It pissed me off once again. Why couldn't Tanya tell me what she was thinking woul happen to her during childbirth?

I pulled a new envelope out of the drawer and put the letter in it putting '1 year' on it like Tanya had. I bet Tanya was sitting up there in heaven watching me closely wanting to smack me for looking at Carter's letter early. Reading these letters made me think of when Tanya told me she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_I parked my car in the garage noticing Tanya's car was still in the same place it was that morning. It made me frown, she either didn't go into work or came home early sick from work, it didn't matter which one it bothered me. I got out of my car locking it before walking into the living room and seeing Tanya no where in sight. _

"_Tanya?" I called out_

"_Bathroom!" I heard a muffled yell from Tanya_

_I set down my bag going for the bathroom where I saw my wife holding her long blonde hair up with her hand pucking her guts out. I walked over and kneeled down to where she was sitting on her knees taking her hair making her release her hand from it going to the toilet. _

"_Baby what's wrong with you? You've been sick since this morning" I said _

"_I….I don't know" she said before pucking again_

_Being an OB/YGN I see a lot of women come through pucking there guts out….wait a minute. _

"_Baby when was your last period?" I asked_

"_Edward!" she cried out _

"_Tanya…..just tell me please." I said_

_She sat next to the tub calculating in her head when her last period was, _

"_Oh no" she whimpered_

"_Tanya" I said_

"_I'm late" she whimpered_

_She whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself. The last time she had gotten pregnant was with Jake's child who she gave up for adoption. Lacy had been an adorable baby, but Tanya wasn't ready to be a mother at the time. _

"_Baby, all we need to know is if you are pregnant or not. It'll be a wonderful thing baby" I said_

"_I….I can't be pregnant again, we're not ready Edward! We're still in college" she said _

"_Well like I said, we need to know for sure baby." I said_

_She wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a kiss_

"_I love you" she said_

"_I love you too Tanya" I said_

_End of flashback_

Lacy…..geez that flashback made me think of her. I remember being there the whole time when Tanya was in labor, and the doctor suspected I was the daddy but I denied it. when they told me I had to leave Tanya begged them to let me stay and I did. She gave birth to Lacy and refused to look at her but I saw what she looked like a little bit.

She was pale like her mother, and had her mother's blonde hair but I guessed she would get his eyes. We never saw Lacy again. What shocked me is how Tanya went through labor for Lacy and survived but when she gave birth to Carter she didn't survive. Maybe she was meant to survive Lacy's birth but not Carter's….it makes me wonder. I remember after Lacy's birth when Tanya had to sign her birth certificate even though Lacy was being adopted, and the doctors asked her about her choice.

Every mother who gives up their child has 30 days to change their mind but when the doctor told her about her 30 days to change her mind about the adoption she stopped him mid-sentence. She told him she was a 17 year old girl not having enough strength or knowledge to take care of a child and wouldn't even dare try to take the baby back.

He still told her about her 30 days no matter how much she protested and when he left giving the adoptive couple their authority to her child, she cried for a few hours. She knew it was the best thing for Lacy but she didn't think she could do it without crying and she didn't. I remember that day like it was yesterday

_Flashback_

"_Come on Tanya" I said_

_She cried holding the bed, _

"_I can't leave Edward" she said crying her eyes out like a little baby_

"_Tanya we have to go, Lacy is gone. She has her new family now, her new mom and dad. You said you weren't ready" I said_

_She whimpered crawling back onto tehe bed curling up into a ball sobbing._

"_Tanya….." I said_

"_I don't want to lose my baby" she cried_

"_Remember what the doctor said Tanya? You have 30 days to change your mind about giving Lacy up for adoption" I said_

"_I can't….i can't give up my baby Edward! She' mine!" she cried _

"_Tanya you're not fit to be a mother, you're 17 not 20 something. You're not old enough to take care of Lacy" I said_

"_I….." she said_

"_Tanya you cant take care of Lacy by yourself and Jake is in jail for raping you, you don't need him getting his hands on you" I said_

_She whimpered and took my hand, _

"_I'm sorry" she said_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for Tanya, you just gave up your daughter. You should feel this way" I said_

_She slightly smiled. _

"_Take me home Edward" she said_

_I smiled at her. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

**A/N- Next….Bella's POV! I know this may be confusing to people about Lacy but it'll be explained later on. Lacy will have a part in this story, she will have a big-ish part. I want to tell you this, Lacy would be 10 now….she is 10. She is Tanya and Jacob's daughter both which are dead (Jake will be explained later to). I want to inform you for next chapter, Edward&Alice&Emmett are all Masen's, Bella is a Cullen….no relation at all! Please review for me you lovely readers =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I said to twilightgirls2001 i would update Wednesday...i gave in an hour and a half early. This chapter was sent to my BETA...never got it back so this is unBETA'd! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV *Like I promised!*

I looked over at my little sister to see her playing with her toys and then looked to my parents,

"Did you visit Jake's grave like you said you would Bella?" Mom asked

"No" I said

My name is Bella Cullen, I am 26 years old and I live in Seattle, Washington but I am originally from Forks Washington. I have plain brown hair and brown eyes to match my hair; I am a skinny girl weighing at 110 pounds. I went to school right here in Forks my whole life and I was always a shy ass person….I still am. The people have always looked at me as if I am a cute girl but I really do not think I am.

My mother scoffs and tells me the only reason why the people think I am attractive is my 36C bra size. I roll my eyes at her and tell her I have known that ever since I started high school. I remember that first day of high school.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the high school covering my face with a hoodie. Being a freshman sucks, because the teachers always suspect when you are in high school everyone is supposed to grow up right away. _

"_Bella!" Angela said walking up to me_

"_Hey Angela" I said_

_She smiled at me_

"_Can you believe we're in high school now?" she squealed_

"_No I can't believe it," I said_

_When I got to my locker and set my things in there, I noticed a few high school boys staring at me making me blush, _

"_Oh my god Bella, they're staring at you!" Angela said_

"_I doubt their staring at me exactly Angela," I said rolling my eyes and zipping up my sweatshirt farther. _

"_What do you think they're staring at then Bella?" she asked_

_I scoffed at her, _

"_They're staring at my boobs Angela," I whispered to her_

_Her eyes widened, _

"_Seriously?" she asked_

_I scoffed at her once again_

"_They're staring because for a freshman I have …large boobs" I whispered to her_

_She shook her head, _

"_Sicko's" she said_

_End of flashback_

"You know we could all go, it doesn't take a while to get Lacy ready," she said (He-he ;)

Lacy is my little sister by 16 years, she is 10 years old now and probably the cutest girl ever. My parents adopted her from a young 17 year old couple were who stupid and had sex at a young age.

"Bella?" Lacy asked

"What's up Lace?" I asked

Lace is her nickname I gave her when she was a baby, and when she got older they did tell her she was adopted and she knew what that meant wondering why her parents gave her to us. My mother, Esme, explained to to Lacy how her parents (well birth parents) gave her to them so she could have a better life with us. She then said she was glad her old mommy and daddy gave her to us for a better life.

My parents could not conceive after I was born for some odd reason and it took years to go through the process of adoption services (sixteen to be exact) before they got hold of Lacy from her mother and father. I remember when I was sixteen and Lacy had just come home, when Mom and Dad were exhausted because they did not have a baby for fifteen years or so I laughed.

My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor at the local hospital in Forks and he is one of the best doctors. It does not matter what he needs to do as a doctor he is good at it. About six months ago, I remember coming to see Lacy and Dad was devastated. I asked him why and he said they had lost a woman during childbirth that day and it broke my heart. It breaks my heart as I see women die during childbirth and then the dad either gives up on his child or gives the child up for adoption.

You probably think I'm crazy for driving 4 hours to see my parents from Seattle to Forks every once in a while but it's worth it. I love seeing my little sister and she is worth the gas I waste coming all the way from Seattle. In addition, I cannot visit my boyfriend's (well ex-boyfriend now I guess) grave. My boyfriend, Jake, died from a car crash with someone else I did not know.

I remember Jake telling me when we first met he was in prison for a few years for something he would not tell me. I have been dying to know ever since his death why he was in prison for a few years but I know I will not ever find out.

"Bella you should go out tonight" Mom randomly said

"Ya who would I go out with Mom? I have no friends," I said

"Angela is still here," Dad said

I scoffed at him,

"Dad, Angela got married 3 years ago and moved to LA," I said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes Dad, we were at the wedding remember?" I asked

"No I don't remember but hey I'm a doctor, I have a lot on my mind," he said

I rolled my eyes

"Yes Daddy, whatever you say," I said

I own a bookstore, it fits my shy personality and I do not have to worry about having to talk to so many people at a time. You would think since I am my own boss I could come up to see my family whenever I want but it is not that easy. I refuse a lot to let Lisa watch the shop but when I do let her watch the shop, I leave a big set of rules for her. She scoffs at me every time I hand her the list of rules and shakes her head telling me that she would not dare take something from the shop.

What I do not get is how people trust others so easily. It is hard to trust someone…trust me.

* * *

**A/N- Back to Edward! I finally had a good summer weekend...my mom not so much. I finally and i mean finally got my car! My parents keep telling me I am buying my next car in college...I will tell you this; we will be getting a flashback of Tanya's funeral. It is going to be an emotional wreck. I want to ask you all something and i want a bunch of you to review for me so i know...how BAD or GOOD is my grammar? I've been looking for college to see what college has a good journalism program and i want to know about my grammar before i get ahead of myself...so please all you who favorite this story daily tell me, i'd like to see someone new review for me about the grammar and the story. Now that my question is out can i get over 80 or 90 reviews please? Please on please review!  
**

**Until Next Time :)  
**

**P.s.- What did you think of how i pictured Bella? Oh and dont forget our second favorite little child Lacy(e) ;)**


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**This isnt an update...how much i wish it was an update it's not. Something has come up. **

**You know how when laptops overheat the fan turns on and it cools down quickly right? Mine is different...**

**it shut down the other day while i was doing something, it was over 90 degrees! This same thing happened with my mom's laptop and she **

**hasnt been able to use to since. I'll also say this, if my computer dies completely these documents ARE ****NOT**** saved on a flash drive **

**which means all the chapters i have done will be gone just like that! I do not want to risk anything so when i can im going to update...or put all my active storys on hold. **

**please stick with me! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I want to thank the few of you who review on the authors note last chapter and told me you were sorry for me with my laptop. Before anything happens this story and When In Paris are getting on a flash drive, i am NOT risking my stories! You guys dont know how much i love writing these stories! I'd probably sit in my room all day and sleep if i didnt have my writing :) **

**HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

Being around Carter brought up so many memories of Tanya. Our first meeting, sophomore year, junior year, our first kiss, our first time, senior year, prom, homecoming. The only big thing I remember about Tanya….her funeral, it was horrible.

_Flashback_

_It had been 2 weeks since Carter's birth and Tanya's death and it hurt so much to think of her. _

"_Edward" my mother said _

_I looked up at her to see her in her black dress, _

"_Mom" I said sitting onto the bed _

"_You need to get ready Edward…..you can't stay in your pajamas forever" she said_

_I looked down to my shirt and pants seeing they were the same from a few days ago, _

"_Mom, my wife just died" I said_

"_Edward she died 2 weeks ago, you can't mope around forever. You need to get up, take care of your son….and just forget honey," she said_

"_I was with Tanya since freshman year mother! I cannot just forget mother!" I snapped at her_

_She was not one of those mothers to cry when her children snap at her, she snapped right back. _

"_Well that's too bad now isn't it Edward? You're 27 fucking years old, you need to grow the fuck up and act like a normal person not a baby," she snapped at me_

"_I'm not a fucking baby mother! I have my own baby, but I cannot stand to look at his fucking face! He killed her!" I snapped at her_

"_No Edward, your son did NOT kill your wife! Carter is an innocent baby who did nothing wrong, it was Tanya's time Edward" she said_

"_No….it couldn't be her time! We were supposed to raise Carter together," I said _

"_Edward maybe you weren't meant to be a lifetime partner with Tanya…." She said_

"_The only girl I want is Tanya…." I said putting my head in my hands_

_My mother sat on the bed, and took my hands off my face. _

"_Edward there is someone out there that will love you and Carter. I do not know when you are going to find her, it could take minutes, and it could take days, weeks, months or even years. Tanya is up there right now wanting you not to grieve over her death…let Tanya wish, let Tanya succeed baby," she said_

"_I can't Mom….I just can't" I said _

"_You know what Tanya is probably saying to you right now? She is probably saying it was for the best and she loves you. She was meant to die honey, she….she was meant to pass on" Mom said_

"_I can't survive without her," I said_

"_Yes you can Edward, you have Carter now. You have a part of her now, and you cannot say you hate him because you think he killed her. He did not kill his own momma, he doesn't even know anything Edward…..he's a baby honey," she said_

_I ran my hands through my hair. If Carter did not kill her…_

"_What killed my wife then Mom? If it wasn't Carter…." I said_

"_I don't know baby, it could have been anything Edward. It could have been life like this was planned or something, maybe it was loss of blood….I do not know honey. It could have been anything," she said_

"_I regret it," I said_

"_Making love to your wife and creating Carter?" Mom asked_

"_No, losing her. I could have asked her if something was wrong that morning and she could still be here Mom," I said_

"_No Edward, do you know what would have happened?" she asked_

_I shook my head_

"_She would say it was Braxton hick contractions and you would believe her, nothing would have changed honey," she said_

"_She could be here!" I said_

"_Baby….." she said_

"_She could be here if we hadn't had a stupid baby!" I said_

_My mother smacked me after that, right across the face. _

"_How dare you say that Edward Anthony Masen! Your son is not a stupid baby, he is still Tanya's blood child, and your blood as well! If you do not want your son just give him up for adoption….I'm done with you," she said stomping out_

_I ran a hand through my hair, adoption. Adoption would probably be the best thing for Carter since I am no good for him and he has no mother to help me take care of him. At least then, he would have a mother and a father to be there for him, to love him. _

_End of flashback_

For a few more weeks, I did consider giving Carter up for adoption but I feel for him. I know what you may be thinking 'oh my god he fell for his son? Yuck!' but it is not that way obviously. I hated the late nights and I screamed a lot at the top of my lungs when I would get frustrated but it came with being a father. The late nights, the crying, everything came with a baby. I think Carter knew something was wrong the day of Tanya's funeral, which made him whimper and cry a lot that day. I know what you are thinking again, 'he was a 2 week old baby, they do cry!'

I know they cry but I feel like he knew something was off. When Carter was a few weeks old I noticed his eyes changing, I had hoped so many times they would stay blue but they soon became my green color. I thought it wa ridiculous when I wanted Tanya and I's son to have her blue eyes and my personality but I guess it was a good thing that he got my eyes,

My mom told me the green eyes were genetic, almost every male in her side of the family has green eyes and Alice was the first girl to get the green eye gene. Alice pouted saying to our mother it was absurd that she was the only girl in her family to have the green eyes. I laughed at her and she smacked me, I never laughed at my sister again.

* * *

**A/N- Up next….Bella again! We will get into her head for the second time in this story so far :). I have no clue how long this will be and whenever I plan something I always do something else then what was planned. Anybody who has read my other stories knows all about that :). Can we PLEASE get over 100 reviews? I already know this story is going to be basically...awesome with those reviews. My goal is around 450, but around this rate...i MIGHT get my goal of 450, want to help...please? **

**Picture of Lacy on my facebook page! RobstenLover93's Fanfictions is my page, link on profile. Oh and we get another little boy! His photo is on facebook as well and his name is Sam...i love him so so much! He wont come in until almost the 18th chapter but i couldnt resist having the picture and not showing you all on facebook! Add me on facebook personal or page both on profile! BUT if you do add me on my personal facebook please tell me your user name so i know who you are! **

**Sorry for my rambling though guys/gals. Reviews=Happy Me=Updates! Song for the chapter- What Hurts the Most By Rascal Flatts. One more thing guys! There is going to be more death in this story, Tanya is not the only one who died in this story. There will be SWEARING with all of these deaths, there will be CHEATING, there will be MISCARRIAGE...and there will be cliffhangers farther in. I'm warning you now...**


	8. Chapter 7

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! I dont know how many of you live int eh US so if you dont...just forget that first part :) We're ONE review away from 100! Whoever is the 100th reviewer will get a mention in the next chapter :) Today (the 4th) is the only reason im updating so...yeah :) **

**hope you love it! (I own nothing :( **

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

A couple hours later, I grabbed my keys, and Lacy frowned

"You can't leave now Bella! You promised you would stay to watch wizards!" she said

That girl is obsessed with mythical creatures that are not real,

"Well Lace, I have a 4 hour drive home and it's 1 now and that means I would get home at 5. I need to get some sleep Lace and eat something," I said

She pouted

"At least stay for lunch Bella, you know how scared we get when you just get something in Seattle" Mom said

How they get scared someone will poison me with the food I get in Seattle is beyond me.

"Mom I have to go, home is 4 hours away and I want to get in before the rush," I said

"You could stay here for the night Bella," Mom said

"Mom I have worked tomorrow at 8'o clock in the morning. I NEED to go," I said

She sighed giving me a hug

"Be careful okay?" she said

"I will be careful Mom," I said

She smiled and my father gave me a hug and a tight squeeze

"Daddy….need…..air" I got out

He let go of me kissing my forehead

"Be safe princess" Dad said

"I will," I said

I bent down to Lacy's level hugging her for a long time

"I love you sissy," she said

"I love you to Lace; tell me what happens next time I come over from wizards 'kay?" I asked

She beamed

"Okay I promise!" she said

"And be good for mom and dad okay? They don't need the stress Lacy," I said

She giggled at me and I shook my head

"No promises!" she said

I shook my head at her and stood up from our hug,

"You know baby, if you want to leave Seattle we could find you a place here or you could move back in," Mom said

Only my mother would love to bring her child back into her house. I mean what mother wants their child who moved out at 18 BACK in their house. Every mother except mine.

"Mom I'm fine," I said

"I know Bella, but it hurts so much that you're so far away. What if you ever have children and we can't make it because we're so far away?" she asked

I rolled my eyes at my mother. Grandchildren, she has been dying me to have children so that she has a grandbaby and can spoil them rotten like any other grandmother,

"Mom I'm not having kids anytime soon so you don't have to worry," I said

"You don't know that Bella, you could have a one-night stand and get pregnant with my grandbaby for all I know"  
she said

I scoffed at my mother, why would she think I would go out there and get pregnant from a one-night stand. I cannot even talk to men without stuttering, I mean I would probably be drunk but I still could not do it.

"Mom that won't happen, I can't even talk to men without stuttering and I bet being drunk wouldn't help either," I said

"I know baby, just go home and we'll talk some other time 'kay," she said

"Okay Mom," I said

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and the same to my dad grabbing my keys from my coat pocket. I walked out to my car, a red convertible. My parents got me this car as soon as my license was I my hand when I turned 16 years old and its stayed in perfect stage since my parents payed for it to look good. I heard the door open as I slipped in the car

"And Bella! We got you an early birthday present, it'll be here Friday!" Mom yelled

I gave her thumbs up putting my key into the ignition and turning the car on before I sped off now the driveway. Once I got onto the road, I went the way that was quickest through town without having to worry about anybody seeing me. People knew I came back to town for a visit to my parents since every time I had to go through town and my convertible takes forever to get the hood up.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell

Shit. I stopped the car pulling it over, seeing a very pregnant Jessica.

"Hey Jessica" I said

"Hey Bella! I didn't know you were back in town" she beamed

I doubt she did not know I was in town,

"Oh really? I was here all afternoon visiting my parents" I said

"Really? That must have been so cool!" she said

I looked her over; she looked the same but looked like she never got any sleep

"You look good" she said

"Ya….you….um…..pregnant?" I asked

"Yup, twins this time. Mike and I got married out of high school; we have 2 kids plus these 2" she said

"Oh wow….how old are your kids?" I asked

"Emma is 1 ½ and Jacob is 6 months" she said

I winced, Jacob. I mean god that girl didn't wait to have another baby if now she's pregnant again

"How far along are you?" I asked

"5 months" she said

Holy shit, she didn't wait to have sex again then after Jacob was born eh?

"Well then….I has to go now" I said

"Wait! Where are you living now? Obviously not around here" she said

"Seattle" I said

Her eyes widened,

"I always wanted to live in Seattle, but raising 4 kids would be hard in the city" she said

Ya but people wouldn't know you and Mike have sex like rabbits. I shot Jessica a quick goodbye driving off to Seattle slamming my hands on the steering wheel as I sat at the one light in Forks. After the light turned green and I was out of Forks, I slammed my foot on the gas easily going over the speed limit. Now I can't wait to be home.

* * *

**A/N- Next, up….more Bella! Bella is very very shy but she knows how to party, which means she's a bit OOC…..obviously. Oh! In addition, Bella's personality about having a baby changes in chapter 20….trust me ;) Please review and get is over 110! Please review!**

**P.s.- Please check out The Truth's Future and leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

~-4 hours later-~

I looked at the clock as I pulled into the parking lot for my apartment building. Five: 30. I sighed running my hand before I put the hood up of my car and got out of it locking the doors. I walked up into my building easily going up the stairs to my apartment on level three. When your rich parents come up to you telling you they would take care of your rent and get you a nice apartment take them up on the offer, it does not happen often.

I got into my apartment throwing my bag and phone on the couch and collapsing on the couch by my bag. I sighed...god I need a drink. I got up off my couch and walked my way over to the kitchen where I pulled out some red wine. I poured myself some wine in my glass before taking a big gulp, it felt good going down my throat. Drinking brought my mind to Jacob, but drinking would always make me forget about Jacob because I usually would be drunk.

I knew I couldn't get drunk because I would end up going out somewhere tonight and I don't need to be drinking and driving and get pulled over….my parents would kill me. Even though I have 5 years over the age to drink, my parents worry about that to. They worry I will get drunk and get a DUI and then get my license taken away. I laugh at my parents whenever they tell me that, saying I would not even dare get behind the wheel after getting drunk….I would not be stupid.

Even though my Mom wants grandchildren like crazy and would not care if I had a one-night stand she is afraid of those. She explains to be how if I did have a one-nightstand, one. I get pregnant two. I get an STD three. I get AIDS four. Nothing happens. I keep telling my mother; 1-3 will not happen because I will not have a one-night stand with anyone.

She scoffs at me all the time crossing her arms and telling me it could happen and when it does she is going to tell me, 'I told you so'. I roll my eyes at her all the time. Now back to my situation at the time. After having my wine I set the bottle back in the fridge and slumped down into the chair blowing out a breath. I heard a scratch at the back door and my eyes flashed to the door to see the doggy.

"Sammy!" I said walking over

I opened the door and Sammy ran in scratching his ears. I giggled petting him,

"Hi my baby boy" I cooed

Sammy is my dog but whenever I'm out to see my parents I have Jennifer upstairs watch him and he always gets lose and onto the balcony somehow. I heard a knock on the door and Sammy ran over barking

"WOOF!" Sammy barked

I walked over to the door scooting Sammy back and when I opened it, I saw Jennifer

"I'm sorry Bella….he always gets lose. I saw your car in the parking lot so I had a feeling you were home," she said

I smiled at her

"Yes I am, I forgot all about my Sammy though," I said scratching behind his ear

She grinned at me

"I bet, it's been what 9 hours or so since you saw him? He really did miss you though, even when we went out for the daily walk," she said

I was shocked….I know it is not bad that he missed me, but what did he do on the walk?

"What did he do?" I asked

"We saw someone that kind of looked like you with your brown hair and he chased after them knocking them to the ground," she said

"Sammy!" I said scolding my dog

"WOOF!" he barked

I rolled my eyes at my dog,

"Thanks Jennifer, how much do I need to pay you?" I asked going for my wallet

She shook her head and stopped me from getting my wallet

"Nothing, no charge to watch my favorite doggy" she said

I smiled at her

"Thanks again" I said

"Anytime, have a nice night Bella….oh and Bella?" she asked

"Yes?" I asked

"Your mom got my number somehow, if you want to go out tonight I'm free to watch Sammy again," she said

I blushed, why the heck and where the fuck did she get Jenn's number?

"Okay I will Jennifer," I said

She smiled again before leaving and shutting the door to my apartment. I was left with Sammy and as I scratched behind his ear, his tail was wagging a lot.

"WOOF WOOF" he barked

"Sammy…shh" I said

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" he barked running towards the balcony.

I walked over to the balcony and opened the door since Sammy was dying to get out of the door. When I opened the balcony doors, he went and put his front paws on the balcony and I looked onto the road seeing nothing…..but a bird. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; of course, he sees the bird and wants it.

"Sammy no" I said

He ignored me barking at the bird that was now flying away. He tried to chase the bird going to the other side of the balcony still barking

"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, and WOOF!" he barked at the bird

"Sammy!" I said

He continued as he saw more birds go by until I grabbed his big body and dragged him back into my apartment. I closed the balcony doors and he whined sitting by the door as the birds disappeared from his sight,

"Sammy you know better" I said

He whined laying down on the couch and putting his head in my lap. I remember when I got Sammy.

It hand been a rainy day in Seattle (like always) and I had been walking down the street going to the store with my umbrella flying everywhere when I heard a low whine. It made me stop dead in my tracks on the sidewalk of the city thinking it might be a child. After hearing the whining again, I went that way and saw some white and fur. As I was about to walk away a truck went by and splashed a bunch of water on me ruining my outfit.

I yelled 'asshole!' at the driver-feeling freezing in my now wet clothes and went over to where I heard the sound and found a little white and shivering puppy. I asked the owner of the store next to where the puppy was if the puppy was his and he told me he had never seen that dog before and to take it if I wanted. I picked up the dog and he cuddled up to my wet t-shirt.

When I got home, I dried him off and she and I off sending a text to Lisa saying I would be a little late sent me an 'ok'. After drying off the dog, I set him in the closet spot I knew I could find him and took a shower. As he was cuddled up on my couch sleeping, I knew he was not going anywhere. Now that is how I got my doggy….my Sammy.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you lantus123 for being my 100th reviewer! Next up….Edward! So I was wrong, we didn't get to meet Edward with Bella this chapter…..we got to meet Sammy =) The only reason I brought in Sammy was because I was out with my mother and I saw this really cute dog and I just knew I had to have a dog like that in this story! Hope you liked it lovelies! Please review :) Can we get over 130?**

**P.s.- I now have TWO facebook groups! Ever heard of the eliminators? If so, my friend EsmePlatt95 (you can find her here) and I made this group and it' growing quickly! If you have storys beware because they could be in that group. My other group is just like my page, RobstenLover93's Fanfictions, come join the fun!**

**P.p.s- Come add me on facebook! Link to my personal facebook is on my account, add me but tell me first okay? **

**Thanks again guys/gals! Dont forget to review ;) **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

Alice was right, right at five'o clock she pulled into my driveway and knocked onto the door making me sigh looking at what she sent over earlier. I hate this outfit.

KNOCK KNOCK

I sighed stuffing my wallet in my pocket before opening the door to see Alice

"You gonna let me in, it's freezing out here" she said

"Come in Alice" I said

She walked in and shook her head spraying water all over the ground. She then looked me over; looking at my jeans and the shirt, she made me wear and everything else.

"I got you something….you know just in case" she said

"Alice…." I said

"I know you probably won't need it but….since you haven't done anything since Tanya died, but it's just in case," she said pulling something out of her pocket

She placed it in my hand, my little sister handing me a condom it made my eyes pop out of my head.

"Alice!" I said

"I know you haven't had sex since Tanya died a while ago but it's just in case ya know? Do you want another baby?" she asked putting her hands on her hips

I ran my hand over my face, stuffing the condom in my pocket and ignoring my sister.

"I just put Carter down and he had a bottle. He probably won't wake up at all while I'm gone," I said

She rolled her eyes

"Edward….go have fun, don't worry about being back for Carter and don't worry about him and what's going on. Don't drink and drive, if you are drunk get a motel room or something okay? Carter will be fine," she said

I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Fine, where am I going then madam?" I asked

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket

"Go have fun" she said

I sighed looking down at the location. _Jeff's Bar-Seattle, WA open 24 hours a day. 732 N. Reese St._

I sighed again running another hand through my hair before going out to my car. Punching the address into my GPS I started to make my way to Seattle.

~-2 ½ hours later-~

With my fast driving, I had gotten to Seattle in record time making it there in about 2 ½ hours. When I got there I followed the directions finding the bar (what Alice thought) quickly. I parked my car in a 24 hour parking zone before walking up to the doors. It had been so long since I been in a bar. When I walked into the place, I immediately knew I needed a drink.

"Jack Daniels pleases," I said to the bartender

He nodded his head going to get my drink I looked around the room staring at the people

"Here you go dude," the bartender said sliding the bottle to me

I picked up the bottle taking a big gulp from it and the bartender laughed

"Date stands you up somewhere?" he asked

"No, my wife died 6 months ago" I said

"Damn that must have been hard, I've never seen you before….you knew?" he asked

"Forks, 4 hours away" I said gulping down more of my drink

"4 hours for a drink?" he asked laughing at me

"No 4 hours for some fun and single guy time" I said

"Fun time eh? There are some girls over there," he said pointing to the corner

I looked his way-seeing blonde-haired person after blonde-haired person; they all reminded me of….no Edward not again!

"I don't like blondes" I said

He rolled his eyes

"I bet, I mean your hair color…..you must like brown haired girls right?" he asked

Anything but blonde, i could care less what color hair she had. As long as she didnt remind me of her...

"Sure sure" I said

"Well the brunettes are over there," he said pointing to another corner

I looked over at them and I saw most of their faces but most of them didn't interest me but one was familiar and she noticed me staring. She pushed up her breasts and started to walk over

"Hey there" she said coming up so I could see her

She's exactly who I thought she was, i hadnt seen her since senior year!

"Lauren" I said

Her eyes snapped from behind me to my eyes, and she instantly knew.

"Edward!" she squealed throwing her arms around me

I gave her a hug and she soon sat in the seat next to me forgetting her trying to flirt with me.

"How's life Edward? I haven't seen you or Tanya since High School! Wait….where is she?" she asked confused

"Damn guy…..good luck telling her that" the bartender said walking away laughing a bit,

"Edward?" she asked looking at me

"Life is….unfair. Tanya….she's um…." I said

"Did you guys break up?" she asked

"No, Tanya and I got married during college…." I said

Her eyes lit up and i knew what she was going to ask.

"Why I was not invited?" she asked

Do i know her or do i know her?

"We were all the way in New Hemisphere the only people we invited were family…." I said running a hand through my hair, i still had my wedding ring on.

"Oh that sucks, so…." She said wanting to know about Tanya

"Lauren….Tanya died 6 months ago" I said

Her eyes widened

"No…." she said

"Yes" I said

"How?" she asked

"Childbirth" I said

"But…but Tanya's gave birth before" she said referring to Lacy.

"I know….but something was up with Lacy when she gave birth to her…." I said

"Tanya can't be dead," she said

"She is…..our son Carter is at home with Alice," I said

"Carter? Does….does he looks like her?" she asked

i could hear the hurt in her voice of knowing her best friend had passed away.

"He has her hair," I said

"Did you….did you ever move on?" she asked

I shook my head

"No…..my sister is pushing me to move on though," I said

"I….I can't believe Tanya is dead" she said tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know Lauren….I couldn't believe it either when the doctors told me" I said trying to stay stable and not break down from talking to Lauren about my dead wife.

"Did alice make you come here to?" she asked

I laughed at her and i think it's almost the first time i've laughed in so long.

"You know my sister huh?" I asked

She laughed throwing her head back, and then looked at me with a shy smile on her face.

"Alice is predictable Edward, she always has been," she said

I laughed at her, probably the second time I have laughed in so long.

"Ya I guess she is, people keep telling me that they think Tanya wants me to move on….but I just can't" I said

"It must be hard to move on from someone you've been with since freshman year of high school," she said

"Ya just a bit" I said

"I'm sorry….I keep bringing it up….it…..it must be horrible to hear" she said

"It was….but after a little while it's not too hard anymore," I said

"I'm sorry again Edward" she said

* * *

**A/N-Well….Edward didn't meet Bella yet but he caught up with Lauren who he hasn't seen since high school. I will tell you this though, Lauren isn't who she is in Twilight with being a bitch to everyone….I will also tell you this to…..Lauren KNOWS Bella is FRIENDS with Bella. Bella, Lauren, Edward, Tanya and all of them went to high school together! I want to tell you all this to, i'm kind of mad at those reviews, i know you read guysgals why wont you review for me :(? I know there are some of you who review but its not to many and i love your reviews!  
**

**Two more things, groups on facebook- Destroying Eliminators (help us get to 50 before the end of the summer!) and RobstenLover93's Fanfictions. The second thing, your reviews dont show emotion. I mean some of you show tons of emotion and i like that, can you show just a smidge of emotion in your review for me please? **

**No updates the 22nd or 23rd! Going to see concert 4 hours away, wont be home until late Monday night! I will try and i mean really try to update the 23rd for a reviewers birthday (You know who you are ;) Tell me your birthdays and maybe i'll put some updates out for you (if it's in the future). **

**Reviews? Can we get over 130 please? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

~-the next day-~

I woke up the next day sleeping on the couch with Sammy on the floor beneath me sleeping also. I pulled out my phone and turned on the screen seeing I had 6 text messages. I slid the screen on and noticed some of them were from Lauren….well 3 of them.

_**Bella! Tomorrow night I want you at my house….10 am sharp girl!- L**_

Lauren and I had never been friends in high school but for some odd reason when college came around we turned into best friends. Before I looked at the other texts I looked to see it was 9:00 am and I had an hour to get ready. I sent her a quick message back before I got off the couch.

_Why? Even though I'll be there in 20, why do I need to be there?-B_

After sending the text I made my way for he bathroom where I did the normal and then walked towards my closet where I pulled out a cut outfit and my phone buzzed in my pocket as I was about to go take a shower. i picked my phone out of my pocket sliding the screen to see the text

_**Getting as many people from class together…..and I want you to meet someone officially ;)-L**_

Oh crap. She wants to get the class together again? I walked the other way gtoing back to my closet grabbing some new clothes and texting Jennifer for her to come help me. 3 minutes later I heard a frantic knock on the door

"Bella?" Jennifer asked

"Coming!" I said

I walked down the hall to see Sammy sitting at the door waiting for me to open it so he can see Jennifer. Opening the door I slid Sammy back and Jennifer put her hands on my shoulders

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Lauren is getting the class together, I need something to wear!" I said

She laughed at me shutting the door behind her as she walked in

"Go get in the shower Bella….ill pick something out okay?" she said

"Thank you Jenn" I said

"Anything for you Bella….but wait….how fancy is this meeting?" she asked

"Well Lauren said she has someone for me to meet officially so…" I said

She grinned at me and walked off to my closet where she dug through my stuff and I went into the bathroom. I slipped off my clothes getting into the shower and running the nice hot water down my body. After about 15 minutes in the shower I got out of the shower taking the towel and drying off my body and then grabbing my robe and putting it on. I went into the living room still in my robe not seeing Jenn

"Jennifer?" I called out

"Closet!" she yelled

I walked towards my closet and opened the door to see her sitting there with a billion clothes around her. I sat on the couch across from her as she frowned.

"Okay I think I have it" she said

She pulled out some black skinny jeans, a nice dark blue top and a white jacket. She pulled out a blue bra and some blue underwear before going to my closet for some shoes

I grabbed the underwear slipping them on and yelled to Jennifer

"Don't come in Jenn! I'm getting ready!" I yelled

"Okay!" she yelled back

After slipping on my underwear I slipped my robe off slipping on the strapless bra and hooking it In the back before grabbing my skinny jeans. I slipped them on feeling how tight they were on the bottom of my legs but they felt like they were going to slip off of my butt so I grabbed my belt from the rack slipping it on. After having my skinny jeans on I slipped on the shirt feeling how nice it was on my body and smiled grabbing my white jacket.

"You can come out now Jennifer!" I yelled

She walked out with some of my shoes in her hands

"These will look good with that outfit…." She said

She had some of my flats, they were blue and had a little white bow on the top of them….they went perfectly with this outfit **(Thank you EsmePlatt95 =)**

I slipped on the shoes and smiled at my outfit

"Thank you Jennifer" I said

"Anything for you Bella….and if you want to impress this guy….well then….I picked the right thing." She said

About 15 minutes after Jennier applied a bunch of mak-up o my face, I giggled and looked at my watch 9:45….I have 15 minutes to get to Lauren's

"Watch Sammy for me 'kay? I have to be there in 15 minutes" I said

"I got him….go have fun" she said

"Oh I will" I said rushing out of the room

I grabbed my keys off the counter gave Sammy a kiss on the head and ran out the door and down the steps frantically. Even though Lauren's place is only 5 minutes away I always overreact. When I got outside I slipped into my car putting the key into the ignition and shot out of the parking lot towards the road. Once I got on the road I increased my speed a little and when I got on the high way (where the apartment building is located next to) I shot off increasing my speed to 74.

Once I hit Lauren's road I took a deep breath before parking my car across from her house seeing a gew cars in the driveway and a couple more up the road probably coming here. I took a deep breath getting out of my car and grabbing my purse. I shoved my keys into my purse and brought out the mirror looking at myself checking my make-up and making sure none of it had smudged. My phone buzzed and I picked it up seeing a text from Lauren…it made me roll my eyes

_**You coming? I'm waiting girlie! He wont wait forever ;)- L**_

I rolled my eyes at her and sent her a text

_Right outside-B_

I knew she got the text when I saw her face at the window and the door slamming open. Walking up to the street she looked both ways before crossing and taking my arm when she got over here

"What are you doing out here? No reason to be nervous Bella….Tanya isn't here" she said

I rolled my eyes, Tanya Reed….total bitch.

"I've heard that before Lauren" I said

"….Just trust me Bella….Tanya is not here…." she said

Well….thats one less bitch to have to deal with then.

* * *

**A/N- Happy Birthday SnappleApple450Fan3! Hope you have a great day :) Next up…Bella! I want to thank EsmePlatt95 for helping me with Bella's outfit….thanks girl I appreciate it! I LOVED the reviews last chapter can they happen again just like that? Please? **

**Two groups- Destroying Eliminators and RobstenLover93's Fanfictions. Come join! (Both on facebook!)  
**

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Lauren dragged me into her house and I saw a few people I knew from high school but I doubt they knew who I was.

"Lauren! Who's this?'" Anna said coming up with a beer in her hand

"It's Bella! You remember her right?" she asked

Her eyes widened

"Swan?" she asked

"Do you know of any other Bella's in our class?" Lauren asked

"No but….she doesn't look like Bella" she said trying to whisper the last part

"I can still hear you know!" I snapped at her

She looked at me shocked

"You're talking?" she asked

I glared at her….does she know how much I have changed since high school? The only thing I still have is being quite shy talking to others

"Anna be nice….people change" Lauren said

I don't think that….bitch knows how to be nice to somebody. Anna has obviously not changed. I felt someone tap my shoulder a minute later and I swung around ready to protect myself but the sight shocked me.

"Hi Bella" she said

"Angela!" I said

She grinned and pulled me into a hug which I obviously returned

"Oh my god Angela it's so good to see you" I said

"I've missed you Bella" she said

"I've missed you to Angela….wait don't you live in LA with Mark?" I asked confused on how she was here

She rolled her eyes

"I divorced Mark a year ago….he was cheating on me" she said

"That asshole!" I said

"I know and you know who it was?" she asked

"Who?" I asked

"His assistant" she said

"Did he sleep with her?" I asked

"Yes and it makes me disgusted until today….i'm trying to find a place in Seattle" she said

"Where are you staying right now?" I asked

"A hotel" she said

I rolled my eyes

"Angela my parents bought me an apartment and its really big…..would you like to stay with me?" I asked

Her eyes lit up

"Really Bella?" she asked

'Well you….you are or were my best friend through high school and you don't have a place to stay…." I said

"You really are nice Bella….but I have to warn you first" she said

"What?" I asked

"I hav year old son" she said

"He cheated on you when you had a son together?" I asked

"He was bored of me…..i was nursing Sam while he wanted sex….i told him now and that I had to feed Sam….he got bored of me" she said

"Did Sam know much of him?" I asked

"Not much, I mean he was just a baby he wouldn't remember any of that" she said

"Well isn' year old still a baby? I mean there only 18 months old" I said

"I guess so" she said

"I'm sorry Angela….that must have been hard for you" I said

"It was and fighting for Sam was even harder…..Mark decided to give me full custody of Sam and wants nothing to do with him" she said

"Geez that must suck even worse then the whole divorce…..i mean why the fuck did he get you pregnant then?" I asked

"I wanted a baby….Mark did but didn't at the same time. He told me that he wouldn't get his…..mommy and daddy time when the baby was born….hence him cheating on me" she said

I nodded and then looked around the room seeing Lauren talking with someone I knew well. She looked at me excusing herself and walking over

"Hi Angela! I didn't think you would make it" Lauren said

"Ya….well I did….i was kind of surprised you contacted me…." Angela said

Who knew the popular girl would become friends with two loners? I mean….you don't ever see that actually happen.

"I remember you got married! Where is he? I wouldn't of minded if he came!...Mark right?" Lauren asked

"Ya I did get married….he cheated on me so we're kind of divorced now" Angela said

Her eyes dropped and her excitement vanished

"Really?" she asked

"Ya….um with his assistant" Angela said

"Did you guys have any kids after 3 years of marriage?" she asked

"One, Sam….he's a year and a half old" Angela said

"I'm not trying to be mean but how long have you two been…..divorced?" Lauren asked

"About a year" Angela said

She then looked to me

"Oh and Bella…..I have that someone for you to meet" she said grinning at me

"Oh? And who is this special someone?" I asked

"Oh you know Bella" she said grinning a lot at me

"Ya?" I asked

She nodded and I looked to Angela

"Good luck" she mouthed to me

I gave her a thumbs up before I walked away with Lauren

"You remember Josh?" she asked**(A/N- who thought it was Edward?)**

"No" I said

"Josh Andrews? Brown hair and hazel eyes? Geeky Josh but my friend Josh?" she asked

I shook my head….he didn't ring a bell. I don't know why he would….i don't remember a Josh Andrews in our class.

"Well somehow he remembers you…and he wants to meet you" she said

"Oh" I said

I have not moved on since Jake died in the car accident about a year ago or so. It feels so bad thinking of moving on from Jacob. Moving on from Jacob seems like a crazy thing for me to do because I sstill think of myself as his girlfriend even though he's been gone more than a year. When we got to where Lauren's friends from high school where she dragged me to see this "Josh" person.

"Josh" she said tapping someones shoulder

He turned to face her and the memories flashed back at me

_Flashback_

_I walked down the junior hallway keeping my head low watching my feet_

"_Bbbbeeeellllaaaa" I heard someone call out my name from behind me_

_I turned around seeing a very drunk and high Josh. _

"_Josh" I said turning around and walking away from him_

_I stumbled behind me grabbing my arm but I jerked away from him going my own way. _

"_Bbbbeeeellllaaaa" he stuttered behind me_

_I walked a little faster but he kept following me and when he ddi catch up with me he threw me onto a locker and my head slammed on it making me feel like I had a concussion. _

"_Don't ignore me bitch" he slurred_

"_Josh!" I said_

"_Come on baby let's play" he slurred_

"_Josh no!" I said trying to push him off of me_

"_Come on baby" he slurred going for the waist of my pants_

"_Josh I said no!" I said_

"_Please baby" he said tugging at my waist band of my pants again_

"_Josh no!" I said_

_He wanted to kiss me….he was about to kiss me until someone shoved him off of me and I took a deep breath really glad that person took him off of me. When I looked up from picking up my books I saw one of the more popular jocks and I instantly put my head down walking away but he caught up with me. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked_

"_I'm fine" I said forcing his hand off of my shoulder_

_He walked to his class and I made my way to history. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

**You guys deserved this 3 Bella and Edward meet in the next chapter (yay!). You guys easily deserved this with your 11 reviews in 11 hours, it amazed me 3. Thank you so much for reviewing! Can you review your second chapter of the day for me ;)? Please review and Edward and Bella's meeting will come quicker (I know you want it ;)!**

**P.s.- Wish me luck! Re-taking and hoping to pass my road test tomorrow *fingers crossed* **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Nice to meet you Bella" Josh said holding out his hand

He probably did not remember anything of that day when he tried to rape me….

"Get away from me" I said in a harsh voice

"Bella! Why are you being mean to Josh? He's a nice guy," Lauren said confused at why I was being so harsh with him.

I glared at Josh and he looked as confused as Lauren did,

"You don't remember? Oh maybe because you were drunker then fuck…." I said walking away

Lauren followed me out of the house as I grabbed my bag

"Bella, what was that?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder

"That….thing or guy as you call him tried to rape me sophomore year drunker then fuck" I said

"What…..I don't believe you!" she said

"Of course you don't I was just nothing in sophomore year nothing but a loner but if I got raped so what you wouldn't have cared…..I was nothing remember? Go back to your real friends" I said trying to unlock my car

"Bella….Tanya was my only real friend! Do you really think I ever liked Jessica or Anna or any of those other popular girls?" she said

"To bad….go back to Tanya then Lauren" I said

"I can't," she said

"Did she give up on you to Lauren?" I asked

"She's dead," Lauren said

I rolled my eyes….lies.

"Whatever you say Lauren….I'm leaving. Tell Angela to call me," I said

"Bella!" she said as I got into my car

I put the hood up in my car and put the key into the ignition and starting the car before shooting off. 5 minutes later, I got a text

_**I am sorry Bella…..I swear I did not know about Josh almost….that. Please forgive me = (- L**_

I rolled my eyes at her text; yes, of course she did not know….I was a nobody during high school. A few minutes later a I was trying to send a text to Angela and focusing on the road I felt like I hit something and when I looked up I noticed I hit the back of a jeep and my car was damaged and the jeep was not.

"Fuck!" I screamed punching my hands on the steering wheel

The driver must have heard me because he got out of his truck and looked at the front of my car scrunching his face up. I noticed him, the guy who had helped me Sophomore year….Edward Masen.

"You need some help?" he asked

"Probably" I said turning on my four ways and pulling into the driveway. Edward soon followed with his jeep. My car barely got to the parking lot….oh god how will I get home?

I sent Angela I quick text making sure to tell her what happened so she doesn't fret,

_In car accident, totaled the front of my car a few miles from Lauren's. - B_

When I looked up from my phone, I saw someone I have not seen since high school sophomore year. Edward Masen. When my phone buzzed, I instantly looked at it

_**Bella please! If I help you at the accident, will you forgive me? - L**_

Then after that, I got a text from Angela

_Be right there! - A_

When I looked up again I knew I was right when I saw a person staring at the front of my car.

"Hey Bella?" he asked

I looked up from my phone again and he smiled

"What were you doing running into my car?" he asked

"Texting" I said

"Oh" he said

Before I knew it, Angela's car was skidding next to mine and her four ways were on

"Holy fucking shit Bella! Your mom and dad are going to fucking kill you! Some little girl is going to be scared of you too," Angela, said eyeing the car

Then she looks up and her eyes widened

"Edward Masen" she said

"Angela" he said

I was out of my car flipping off the person who was staring at me…..get over it dude! Before I forgot, I called my parents ignoring Edward Masen and Angela. It rang 3 times before I got an answer

"Hello?" Lacy asked

"Hi sissy! It's Bella," I said

"Bella….do you need mommy?" she asked

"Yes baby I do need Mom, could you hand her the phone please?" I asked

"Okay!" she said

I knew it was transitioned when I heard feet and the sound of my mother's voice

"Bella?" she asked

"Mom I need help" I said

"Oh baby! What did you do now?" she asked

"Itotaledmycar" I said in all one breath

"You didn't total your car!" Edward said

"Shut up!" I said

"Honey who are you talking to?" Mom asked

"Somebody….Mom I kind of had an accident" I said

"I told you something like this would happen! Carlisle Bella was in an accident," she said yelling the last part to dad but all I heard was a 'what?'

"It's nothing bad Mom I just don't have a car now," I said

"Nothing bad? That car last 11 years Bella!" Mom said

After explaining everything to my mom, she insisted she, dad, and lacy all come up to see me in Seattle even when I said I was fine. I hung up on her after she explained for the millionth time how they were coming up to see me.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself

I felt his hand on my shoulder and it brought up that memory of Josh again and I hated it but his touch had sent a spark through my body that made me jump a little **(their little connection ;)**

"Take your arm off of me," I said

"Bella this thing isn't drivable," he said

"No shit Edward I kind of know that" I said

He laughed

"So why were you texting and driving at the same time?" he asked hand still on my shoulder

"Take your filthy hand off of shoulder," I said

"I didn't know you had a sister" he said ignoring me

"She's 10 and adopted" I said

"What's her name?" he asked really concerned about MY sister!

"That is none of your business! Now please get your hand off of my shoulder!" I said

He took his hand off my shoulder and the spark I felt disappeared with it. It made me frown at the sight of my car and I pouted….god what is wrong with me today? Before I could scream, I took a chunk of my hair and pulled on it feeling the pain it came with. I do not know how many times I have done that to keep my anger in check.

Could life get any worse?

* * *

**A/N-I love you guys so so much! Your reviews keep me going for this story :) I've recently got a new job so I havent been writing much anymore because I've been tired, things might slow down for a little while from now on until after October. This story is progressing very nicely, thank you! In my spare time out of work I'm trying to make two one-shots, both still under 1,000 words and I would like to get them over 2,000 words :) I do what Bella does when she gets mad….I take a piece of my hair and I pull or I ball up my fists at my side taking deep breaths…..I bet others do other things. Bella and Edward have officially had their connection and met each other for the first time AFTER high school. I know this isn't how many thought they would meet but I explored options and I didn't want them meeting in a grocery store or something like that….it's too boring. Please review :) Could we possibly get to 200? **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Bella's POV *Part 1*

I huffed as I slumped down in the seat of Angela's car after giving her directions to my apartment. I had left my baby taking all of my things out of it in the parking lot and I hate leaving it there. When we got to my apartment, I instantly grabbed my cell phone calling Jenn

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Jen its Bella" I said

"Hey Bella! Do you need me to bring Sammy down?" she asked

I looked over at Angela to see her on her phone talking to Sam's babysitter

"Ya bring him up" I said

"Give me a few minutes okay?" she asked

"Okay" I said hanging up the phone

When I noticed Angela again she was no longer on the phone but was looking around my apartment, it made me laugh

"It's nice isn't it?" I asked

"Nice? I think this place is fabulous!" she said

I laughed at her

"My parents got it for me when I started to go to school here in Seattle," I said

"Are you still going to school?" she asked

"Um….kind of" I said blushing a little bit

The knock on the door interrupted our little conversation and I walked over opening the door as Sammy ran in. Angela screamed jumping on the couch

"You have company?" Jen asked

"Angela gets down from the couch! Sammy won't kill you," I said rolling my eyes at her

"WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!" he barked violently

Angela was still screaming jumping on the couch trying to stay away from Sammy, it made me roll my eyes again….Sammy would never hurt her. Even though she did not know that

"Um…Bella who's this?" Jen asked

"Jennifer this is my friend Angela from high school Angela this is my upstairs neighbor Jennifer," I said

Jennifer held out her hand Angela to shake and Angela shook it getting off the couch ignoring Sammy as he barked at her violently.

"You watch….the dog?" Angela asked

"Yes I watch Sammy," Jen said

"Sammy?" Angela asked

"Yes Sammy" I said

"That's Sam's name…..I mean I call him that a lot…..what happens when he comes here?" Angela asked

"Come here?" Jen asked

"Angela is staying with me until she finds her own place," I said

"Why?" Jen asked

"I got divorced a year ago and I moved to LA a few weeks ago my son Sam and I have been staying in a hotel and Bella offered for me to stay with her since she had the room," Angela said

"Oh" Jen said

"Jen…." I said

"Oh I won't stay long Jennifer…..just until I find an apartment," Angela said

"Oh…." She said

"It won't be long….maybe a week or two." Angela said

"No it's okay….I just wondered" Jen said

"Jen we will do things together….Angela won't change that," I said

"That's what you said when you hired Lisa" she said

"Jen…." I said

"Don't worry about it Bella, call me if I can watch Sammy" she said walking out of the door

I groaned sliding my hand over my face and Angela frowned

"How long have you two been friends?" she asked

"Since I moved here," I said

"When was that?" she asked

"9 years ago" I said

Her eyes widened

"You've been living here 9 years?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Wow…." She said

"I know I've been here forever right?" I said

"You've been here a while….doesn't it get boring living in the same place so long though?" she asked

I shrugged and bent down to pet Sammy

"It doesn't get that boring, when you have really nice neighbors it helps," I said

"Oh really? How many neighbors do you even have?" she asked

"A few, Jennifer is right upstairs…..she's been here for a while now, a while longer then me. Ms. Neal is next door she moved here when her husband died from a heart attack at 35…..young right? Mr. Jenks is across from me, he's lived here his whole life and is about 75. Ms. Williamson is right next to Mr. Jenks, she's a young girl at the age of 18 she moved here about 6 months ago while she goes to the university" I said

"Are you friends with all of them?" Angela asked

"Oh ya, when Jennifer is busy I get Mr. Jenks or Ms. Neal to watch him and when they're not free and Amber is I'll see if she can watch him" I said

"Is Amber Ms. Williamson?" she asked

"Yes she is," I said

I remember when she moved in…

_Flashback_

_I was eating some cereal still sitting in my pajamas and reading the paper when I heard some boxes being thrown onto the ground and someone grunting dragging the boxes. I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed a coat before walking silently out the door. I saw a girl black hair and blue eyes trying to move some boxes, she couldn't be older then 18. _

"_Um….miss?" I asked_

_Her eyes snapped to mine_

"_Do you need some help?" I asked_

_Her eyes lit up_

"_Can you lift heavy things?" she asked_

"_Yes" I said_

_Having to take weightlifting freshman and senior year had its advantages. _

"_Thank god….I'm Amber Williamson by the way" she said holding out her hand_

_I shook her hand_

"_Bella Cullen…..how old are you amber?" I asked_

"_18, I moved here from the other side of the US" she said_

"_Ya where did you come from?" I asked_

"_Michigan" she said_

_My eyes widened, she has came all the way from Michigan?_

"_Did you get a scholarship to the university?" I asked_

_She laughed_

"_No I didn't, I've just wanted to come to this school ever since I was little. I had everything planned out from when I was 8 for coming to this school" she said_

"_Isnt it a bit far from home?" I asked_

"_Ya but I have some family up this way, my aunt and uncle live about 4 hours away so…." She said_

"_In Forks?" I asked_

"_Ya I think so…..are you from there?" she asked_

"_I am, I'm Doctor Cullen's daughter" I said _

"_My aunt did mention a doctor Cullen whenever I called her but I never knew he and his wife had kids" she said _

"_I'm an only child" I said _

_Well if you don't count Lacy since she wasn't there when I was growing up _

"_Oh…." She said_

"_I do have a adopted sister though….my parents just couldn't conceive" I said_

"_Oh…not being able to have children sucks…." She said_

"_Can you not…?" I asked_

_She shook her head_

"_Nope I can't," she said _

_Wow…..how much this girl confesses to me for some odd reason….and I trust her. _

"_Okay now back to helping you" I said _

_She broke out a smile_

"_Thank you again Bella" she said _

"_Your welcome" I said _

_End of flashback_

* * *

**A/N- I'm pleased with the reviews! Thats why i'm updating :) You guys were kind of pissed at Bella for acting like she did, dont worry she's not always like that :) We end with a flashback AGAIN! I know some of you may hate me for ending in flashback's but sometimes it helps the story progress because we're getting what happened at some times. Next….back to Edward! Please review, can we get to 200? **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Own Twilight, all I own is the plot.

Beta by: Jan319

Edward's POV

Running into Bella Cullen…. Just her literally in person running into my car; it's such a shock and such a pleasant meeting again even if was by my car. The only time I had talked to her was during high school was when Josh Andrews almost raped her by the lockers when he was drunk and high as fuck. I had asked her if she was okay and she said 'I'm fine' and walked off like nothing happen. I never spoke to her again after that.

She had always been shy and she barely ever talked to anybody unless spoken too, So I never officially got the real chance to meet her. She amazed me this afternoon after she hit my car by texting. She had changed a lot. Her hair was longer , her brown eyes matching her hair seemed even lighter or darker than they were before, her…..breasts were bigger than they were in high school, and her ass…..geez…..she had a nice ass. I like it, A lot.

I shudder every time I think about Bella Cullen. I know her parents, her parents and my parents are like the best of friends so it weird. Since our parents were so close, growing up we saw each other….a lot. Whenever I was there, she was not and whenever I was not there, she was always there. It was a weird thing with our parents because of their high hope that Bella and I would end up together but instead I got with Tanya; I didn't show up much after that.

Then after high school I never saw her again, she moved to Seattle a week after graduation with her early check in and full ride scholarship to Seattle's big university and then Tanya and I moved shortly after. I remember when growing up Bella would sit in the corner of the room ignoring everyone reading a book while I hung out with my siblings. I had always wondered why she would nothing beside reading? Guess some people are different.

It is somewhat hard to admit but between the ages of 6 to 13 I was kind of fascinated by her she made me want to know all about the books she liked and reads every time I saw her. My dreams soon disappeared when Tanya moved into town, she then fascinated me instead of Bella, and whenever I was around she was not. I rarely ever saw Bella again until High School.

I remember when Bella and I were younger how our parents talked about us ending up together and I would scrunch up my nose at the thought of ending up with Bella. Thinking of ending up with her 20 years later seems like a good idea NOW. Beside that little thought, when I got home I pulled into the long driveway seeing Alice and Dad's car in the driveway. It made me panic since my dad has a medical degree.

After parking my car, I slowly and quickly walked into my house hearing my son, Carter is crying his little heart out. I Walks into the living room, seeing a dead tired Alice and my father rocking my baby boy, Carter.

"Hello" I say, throughout the house.

"Edward!" Alice chirped throwing her arms around me weakly.

"Hey Alice," I say, hugging her small waist.

I looked at my son as he wailed very loudly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"He won't stop crying" Dad said

I nodded and picked him up out of my father's hands and sat on the couch cuddling him and his cries slowly died down.

"See all he wanted was daddy" I say, cooing to my boy.

His whimpers stopped as soon as he was in my arms again.

"You have to cuddle him every once in a while or let him hear my voice…..he doesn't like being left anyone beside me, his daddy," I say.

.Alice sighs, running a hand over her face.

She seems tired.

"A couple hours after you left, he began wailing…. he kept on for a while until he fell asleep, Edward," she say

"Why didn't you call Mom? She knows what to do," I said

"I….I thought he was sick or something so I instantly called Dad. There was nothing wrong with him though. I was too tired to call Mom, I am sorry, big brother." she cries.

"How do you think I feel?" I ask,

"I know one thing….I'm never having kids! I'm leaving," she said yawning as she grabbed her jacket.

She went out the door slamming it shut and waking Carter in my arm.

"Shh, Carter, you're okay, daddy's here, baby boy." I coo, rubbing down his back to calm him down.

"I know what you mean! With him missing you…." Dad said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You did the same thing when you were his age, when I would be gone 2 or 3 days at the most. When something really bad happen at the hospital or when you trip you would wail until you heard my voice. After a little while, we'd set up a video chat so you wouldn't cry as much; it worked." He said

"Business trips as a doctor?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Do you know how long it's has been since I has been called out to go to New York for more training or seeing a doctor with more knowledge to better myself?,he asked.

"Yes" I said

It only happened a billion times when "she" was pregnant with Carter.

"Well what I did was I went to them instead of the opposite; I went to teach them new things there and a doctor taught me much more than I could ever know," he said

"Dad, don't lie to me…..were you cheating on Mom?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Edward, you know I wouldn't ever do that!" Dad said

"Dad, don't lie to me….if you were seeing someone tell me I won't tell Mom," I pleaded.

"Edward…." He say, not looking at me.

"Dad, just tells me," I ask, once more.

"Yes" he said (A/N- cheating asshole!)

"Who was she? Are you still seeing her?" I asked,wanting to be sure.

"Her name was Michelle…Michelle Adams….I had been seeing her ever since your mother and I began our marriage back in the 80's…." he said

"Dad!" I say.

"I'm not seeing her now… I promise," he said

"So how many half siblings do I have?" I asked

"Two" he answers my question.

Two halves sibling, two children my father made by cheating on my mother!

"How…..old are they?" I asked, wanting to know.

"26 and 19" he says, looking at the ground.

"Fuck Dad! Nineteen! Are you fucking serious?" I asked

"I…." he couldn't speak.

"They're 8 years younger than me; you were seeing her when I was fucking 8 years old?," I ask, furious.

"I'm sorry," he said

I scoffed.

"You better be," I say.

"I…. I didn't want to cheat on your mother….. I just…." He said

"Forget it Dad, go home….now," I clench my fist together to keep from punching him.

"I'm sorry, again,Edward; I never meant to hurt you." he said grabbing his coat, leaving my house.

I wanted to scream but I still had Carter in my arms so I stood up and went into his room setting him into his crib. Kissing his head, I walked out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door a little bit but made sure, I had grabbed the baby monitor before I left his nursery. I walked outside for a minute I screamed letting it all out. All I know is…. My dad is a fucking asshole.

**A/N- Thank you so much for 200 reviews! I love you guys so so much :) I agree with Edward his Dad is a fucking asshole. He cheated on his wife for almost 30 years and has two children (Both we have met ;) with his mistress. Next, up….Bella once more! We will get to see when her parents and Lacy come into town and visit Bella at her apartment….it is going to be a dramatic talk. Who else found it adorable that all Carter wanted was daddy? I did! Who now hates Edward's father? I do! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Bella POV

Thanks to my beta, Jan319! She helped her this ready for me in a short amount of time to get this ready for you.

A couple hours later, I heard a fierce knocking on my door, making me get off the couch to answer the door.

Opening the door my mother barge into the room, taking me with her, to give me a huge but I knew better, she's checking to see if there are any bruises on my arm or body.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?, No injuries right?," Mom ask, frantically.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. No injuries; my car on the other hand... not so much, drivable," I say, looking at her.

I heard Lacy's footsteps soon after and felt her small frame hugs my legs.

"Lace…." I say.

"Sissy, you okay?" she ask, scare.

"I'm fine Lace, no injuries," I say, showing her my arm.

I bend down to hug my baby sister.

"You sure sissy?" she ask, tears running down her face.

"I'm sure Lace…." I comfort her by making soothing noises until she let go of my legs.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, looking around for my old man.

"Downstairs, we want to take you out," Mom say, like it the most simplest thing to do.

I look over to see my friend, Angela texting away on her phone probably to her boyfriend or someone.

"Mom, you remember my friend, Angela right?," I ask.

My mom eyes went to where my friend is sitting on the couch when all of a sudden Angela's eyes look up, seeing my mom standing form just grinning.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen,"she say, politely.

"It's Esme, to you, Angela…you know that," Mom scold, lovingly to my friend.

"It's nice to see you again ,Esme," she says, grinning from her spot.

Then she spot Lacy and her eyes widened when she see my sister for the first time.

"Now, who is this beautiful little girl?" she asks.

"That's Lacy. We adopted her when Bella was just Seventeen years old," Mom gushes, smiling adorably to her youngest daughter.

"Oh! I was around than. I should have known" Angela say, little disappointed.

"We didn't want to make it a big fuss when we adopted Lacy; we adopted her when she was merely just little baby," My mom speaks.

"Did you adopt her from Forks?," Angela asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"My mommy and daddy didn't want me but my new mommy and daddy told me it was for the best," Lacy says, speaking up again.

"Oh…..so Bella, how your relationships been?," Angela ask all of a sudden.

"Well….my boyfriend died in a car accident about a year ago…."

"Your boyfriend? What was his name? Maybe I knew him…." She inquire.

"Jacob….." I finally say.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Jacob Williams from high school?," she ask.

"Yes" I answer.

"Bella…..you do know that he was in jail, right?," she state.

"Tell me, Angela," Mom ask.

"It'd be best if Lacy go downstairs" Angela say.

Lacy pouts but gave Mom a quick hug and made her way downstairs to see Dad.

"Close the door" Angela say, curtly.

Mom walk in a little further and shut the door.

"Okay….you may want to sit down,"

"Angela…." I warn.

"Can you just do it please?" she asks,quietly.

Sitting on the couch, my mother sit right next to me and Angela sit in front of us.

"Bella,do you remember when Edward Cullen was running track and Lauren called him over to her?," she ask.

I rolled my eye, how could I forget?

"Yes" I nod my head.

"And do you remember when he ran off the field like lightning?" she ask, again.

Of course, how could I forget?

"Yes" I say, not seeing where she's going with this.

"Well what happened was…..well do you remember when Tanya bolted for the bathroom crying her eyes out? And then bolted to the janitors closet?" she asked

"Angela what are you getting at…." Mom said.

"Jacob was in prison for rape," she say.

My eyes widened and my head went light headed and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"What!," Mom yell.

"He raped Tanya in an empty classroom….she protested but he did it anyways…..that's why Edward ran off the field. Tanya ran crying to the janitors closet," Angela say.

"That can't be true….Jacob was a good man; If he had raped somebody he would be in jail for life….he wouldn't have got out…." I couldn't believe it or listen to it.

"I don't know how he got out….it was probably his father….obviously"  
Angela speak.

"His father?," I ask

"Billy Williams,"

"Billy Williams? I know him", Mom say.

I snort. Joke on me, apparently.

"Well obviously if I dated Jake" I say.

"No not for that, I knew Billy from high school…." Mom speak up.

"You didn't go to Forks though…." I wave off.

"I know I didn't I went to a school in Ohio…..Billy always liked me when I was younger and he followed me to Forks then moved to La Push when he met Sarah….." Mom told us.

"He liked you? Ew" I said scrunching up my nose in distaste.

"He did but he soon got over me….when he moved to Forks and when i figured out about Jacob….i tried to keep you away from him but two years ago when you came and told me you were in a relationship with him; I wanted to kill that man," Mom say.

"Jacob was always an asshole during high school…" Angela say up, mom shake her head in agreement.

"He was actually….i thought he had changed when we got together but nothing did….he was the same asshole from high school" I spoke.

"Did he ever harm you?" Angela ask.

"Yes"

Only a billion times…..

.

_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

_I sat on the couch pulling out my headphones and opening my book when someone knocked on the door. Frowning I ripped the headphone out of my ear and set my book on the couch next to my IPod and went to the door._

_Looking through the peep hole I saw my boyfriend and grinned. I flung the door open and looked him over….he's drunk._

_"Jake, what are you doing here?" I ask_

_"I wanted to see you, baby," he slurred sipping his drink._

_A regular beer._

_"Jake, you shouldn't be here" I warn him._

_"I want to baby" he slurred again._

_He tripped a little bit as he walked into my apartment._

_"Jake, you need to go home"_

_"I want you baby….so so much" he say, trying to kiss me._

_I kissed him back at first but when he went for my clothes I pushed him off me_

_"Jake , no!," I push him._

_"Yes baby" he slurred again trying to remove my shirt._

_I slapped his hands away from my shirt and his face turned into anger as he slapped me across the face._

_It hurt like shit and I felt like I was going to cry._

_"Jake, what the hell?"_

_"Listen to me baby, I want you Bella. I want your body; I want sex, baby," he slur._

_"Jake, I don't want you"_

_He slapped me again and I cried out in pain holding my cheek._

_"You will listen to me" he slurred_

_"Jake….Jake don't….please Jake this isn't you" I said_

_"But it isss me babby" he slurred making the words longer than they were supposed to be._

_"Jake….please don't" I cry._

_End of flashback_

* * *

**A/N- So…Jake was abusive….very abusive. Next…..Edward! The meeting wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would turn out….but it was a bit. I wonder and some of you may wonder also why Bella misses Jake so much when he was abusive towards her…..it's all confusing to everyone. Thanks Jan319 for BETA'ing this!**

**Join my group for teasers! RobstenLover93's Fanfictions :) (minus the smile) **

**Review if you want :)**


	17. I'm sorry :(

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but please read. **

**Updates are all being put back 2 weeks, family reasons. **

**My great-grandmother died last night in Florida, she didnt suffer, **

**which everyone was happy about but she's gone :'(**

**Updates are all put back 2 weeks while everything goes around! **

**Please bear with me...**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 16  
Edward's POV

~-a few days later-~

I pull up to my brother's apartment in Seattle and sigh. I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of my car.

Apparently, he's working with Mom and Alice, getting me to move on from her. He told me he wanted to set me up with his girlfriend's, best friends- sisters, friend neighbor. I say "what' at least four times in my head. What the fuck? Okay it is his girlfriend's best friend; give it a chance, right?

I sigh and I run my hand over my face and look into the backseat of the car, seeing my son's empty car seat.

I had drop off Carter to my parents house; it seem harder than what i expected. I felt like I am abandoning him! He held onto my shirt with his little baby hands, not wanting me to go. When I did hand him off to my mother he started to cry loudly and kick his legs trying to reach for me; it broke my heart.

When I so badly wanted to take him out of my mother's arms she slapped my hand away and told me to go meet this girl. As I walked to my car, his wails got a bit louder and I knew it was not because he was hungry or needed a change, it was because he wanted daddy.

As I drove out of Forks and towards Seattle, I wanted to –so so many times- go back to my mother's house and take Carter home and forget about coming in total.

I didn't get a call from my mom about Carter so I am somewhat happy about that. Now at Emmett's apartment, I am somewhat not ready to meet this girl but I went up anyways.

After going up six flights of stairs and getting to Emmett's door, I thought nothing bad could happen until Emmett swung open the door.

"You came," he says, shock.

"Did I have a choice? Our mother stole my son," I reply rolling my eyes

He laughs.

"Sounds like Mom, come on in I want you to meet her," he says.

"Emmett wait…..I have to tell you something," I say.

"You didn't find someone already did you?" he asks, unsure.

I shook my head.

"Well good, now tell me what you need to say" he says.

"Close the door," I say.

He closed the door and look at me concern.

"Edward….you're not sick or anything that will kill you right?" he says.

"No I'm not sick….It's about Dad" I say.

"What about him? I haven't heard from him in a while…." He says.

"Do you remember when Dad had all those business trips when we were growing up?" I ask.

"Ya….." he replies.

I am surprised he remembers.

"He would always return a week later and he would leave again a month later," He says

"Ya he did…..he told me something the other night…." I say.

"Edward…." he yells.

"Emmett….Dad was cheating on Mom," I told him.

His eyes widened.

"No" he says.

"Yes….her name was Michelle…..Michelle Adams. She lived in New York…." I say.

"How long? Does Mom know? How many half siblings do we have?" he asks.

"He was with her 30 years….and no Mom doesn't know. 2 daughters, one is 26 and the other 19…." I say.

"30 FUCKING YEARS?" he asks, more like yelling.

"30 years" I nod my head.

"2 daughters? Holy Fuck Edward…..god tell me you're joking," he pleads.

"I'm not joking Em….." I reply

I wish I was…

"Fucking asshole," he said

"Em….." I warn.

"I mean 30 fucking years he cheated on Mom! And she knows absolutely nothing?" he asks.

"She knows NOTHING," I said

"You didn't tell her? What the fuck Edward? Shouldn't Mom know her husband has been cheating on her their whole fucking marriage?" he asks.

"I don't know Em….I just can't get the guts to tell her. Dad was out when I drop off Carter….I was tempted to tell her but then I couldn't just say it. I can't just fucking blurt it out Em…." I say, with my hand pulling at my hair.

"Yes you can Edward….just say it to her. Say 'Mom, dad has been cheating on you for 30 years' that's all!," he says

"And how much do you wanna bet she wouldn't believe me?" I asks

"I know she won't believe you. Want to take a bet and see how it go when dad lies to her face." Emmett replys.

"It's stupid….Dad is stupid" I say

"I know I mean….when he had the 26 year old Mom probably just found out she was pregnant with me…." He says counting the math in his head.

"It makes me wonder if Michelle knew…." I wonder.

"I doubt it; I mean if he had 2 kids with her and she willingly let him in their lives she probably knew nothing of Mom…." He says

"Ya I bet….I bet ya she thought the same thing of Dad with his 'business trips' or cheating on them or such…" I say, laughing.

"Is he still cheating on Mom?" Em asks.

"I….I don't know….I bet he is though because he's a cheating bastard" I reply

"Okay Edward I think we're getting a little far…." Em says.

"I don't think so Em," I say

"I mean….Dad cheated on Mom forever….but all it has to do with us is that we are his kids and we have 2 half siblings that we don't know anything of…." He says

"Emmett how would you feel in Rose cheated on you after 30 plus years of marriage and 3 kids?" I ask

"Dude that's not the same….." he says

"I know it may not be the same because Rose is a girl….but tell me what you would do and feel?" I ask

"Devastated…..and angry really really angry. I don't know what I would do….I would obviously want a divorce for her cheating on me so long….and why….why she would do it…." he said

"And how do you think Mom will feel?" I asked

"The same way…." He says

"I told you…." I said

"Ya ya, let's not talk about our family problems now….come on I want you to meet her so so bad bro!" he said dragging me into the apartment

I laughed at him, pushed myself out of his grip, and walked in behind him before I saw her….

.

Bella Cullen.

* * *

**Thank you all for the support, I appreciated it completely 3 Life still isn't the best since her death but in some ways it is, having to deal with all my great aunts and uncles is another thing *shudders*, sorry about my rant!**

**School starts again on the 3rd, from them on updates won't be as quickly as ever anymore! **

**A/N- I planned to end the chapter this way no matter what happened. Next, up….them meeting again in…Bella's POV! I think some of you may be getting bored with just Bella and Edward's points of views so in chapter 18 we will be getting someone new :) **

**.**

**Review if you want! **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I did not want to be here….it's official. Jennifer dragged me to her friend's house her friend dragged me to her friend's house and that friend dragged me to Rosalie's and now I do not want to be here.

"I don't wanna be here," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh shush….you'll love him Bella," Rose says.

"I haven't moved on in a year Rose….why would I now?" I asked

"Because you need someone," she says.

No matter what people say, I do know Rosalie and it is not just through Jennifer, Kasey, and Vera. We went to high school together we were not the best of friends but she knew who I was…..even if we were a grade apart.

"We went to high school with him Bella," she say

"Oh great" I said rolling my eyes

"He's not that bad Bella!" she said

"Uh huh" I said rolling my eyes.

For the next 15 minutes or so, we sat there picking at our nails before the door opened and her boyfriend walked in with his brother.

Edward Masen.

Shit….

The next thing I knew Rose was hitting my head.

"What the heck?" she asks.

"Nothing" I say.

"Did I forget to mention that part?" her boyfriend –Emmett Masen- said

In addition, the next thing to happen was his brother smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow….well then. Bella meet Edward….even though you may know each other already….Edward meet Bella…do you know each other?" Emmett said

"I may have crashed my car into his the other day…." I said

Emmett burst into laughter,

"I don't find it funny," I said being as serious as I could be

"We went to high school together," Rose said

Emmett still laughs.

"How is your car?" He asked

"Still not drivable" I say.

He laughs.

"I doubted it….can you fix it?" He asked

"If I had $3000," I said

His eyes widened

"That much?" he asked

"Well the whole front is about gone…." I answer.

"Just from hitting the back of his car?" Emmett asks.

"Yes" I said

"Damn Bella! Why do you still have your car from high school?" Emmett asked

"Yes, I'm not rich I can't buy a new car every 2 years" I said

"So what are you gonna do….walk?" Emmett asked

"No I'll catch a ride with Angela," I said '

"And then what?" Emmett asks

"I'll see if I can get my car fixed," I said

"And before it gets fixed?" he asks

"Walk….Emmett what are you getting at?" I asked

"Nothing I was just wondering" he lies

"Liar" I muttered

I had always had the ability to tell when someone was lying to me….it was oddly strange. Rosalie giggled at me and shook her head,

"What?" Emmett asked

"She called you a liar," Rose says

His eyes widened at me,

"Seriously?" Emmett asks.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat back in the couch.

"You know I wasn't lying right?" Emmett says

"That's a lie Emmett right there," his brother says.

"No it's not!" Emmett says

His brother rolled his eyes at Emmett

"Emmett…." He says

Emmett slumped back in his girlfriend's couch.

"This sucks…." Emmett said a few minutes later.

"Why?" Rose ask.

"Nobody's even doing anything…." He says.

He was right we were all just sitting here doing absolutely nothing. Before I knew it, it was close to 4'o clock and I had to get going.

Grabbing my bag I went to stand up but Rose pulled me back onto the couch.

"Where are you going?" she ask

"Lisa is going to kill me if I make her watch the shop any longer,"

"But you haven't been here that long!" she say

"2 hours isn't long?" I ask

Emmett roll his eyes again.

"2 hours is like 2 minutes in this family," Emmett says

"So how long did you expect me to be here? Forever?" I asked

Rose sigh

"Ed you leaving to since you got a 4 hour drive home?" Emmett ask

"Probably yes" he said

Emmett sighs.

"I'm going to go home now baby" Emmett said giving Rose a kiss.

"Be careful," Rose says

While Emmett talked with Rose and his brother before he left, I sent a quick text to Angela

_Done at this place, pick me up?_

After sending the message it only took a few seconds before she responded.

**On my way** **4:06 pm**  
I grinned at her sending her a smiley face  
_:)-4:07 Pm_

After sending her the message, I gave Rose a hug and she whispered something in my ear.

"Talk while you wait for Angela" she whispered.

I smacked her shoulder and she shook her head at me and pushed me away smacking my ass.

"Rose!" I warn.

She giggles.

'Go' she mouthed to me

I roll my eyes at her and started to walk down the stairs. When I made it downstairs, I saw him sitting on his cell phone outside talking to someone. I dug through my purse searching for my gum and when I did find it sighed in happiness and shoved a piece into my mouth. Pulling out my phone, I looked at the time  
4:11 pm.

Then I noticed what day it was,

August fourteenth 2006

I had forgot all about Lacy's birthday tomorrow….oh shit. When I walked outside I texted Angela again

_Lacy's b-day tmrw, need too go shopping._

After sending her a text and not receiving an instant text back, it was weird because she always gets back to me in seconds. She may have Sam though because she said she had to pick him up from daycare at three. Not trying to stalk anyone or anything, I heard something Edward said into the phone

"She'll be 11 tomorrow…." He say

I blew out a breath looking down the road for Angela's car and wondered why he was still standing here when his car was right across the street. I pulled out my phone and looked to see if I had any text messages….nothing…it worried me.

"Goodbye" he hang up.

After hanging up his phone, he look irritated.

"Are you waiting for Angela?" he ask.

"Yes, she has Sam" I say.

"Who?" he asked

"Her son" I say.

"I didn't know she had children" he say.

"It's Mark's son to, he signed away his rights when they got divorced" I said crossing my arms .

"How long have they been divorced?" he asked

"A year" I answer back.

"And Sam is how old?" he asks

"18 months" I say.

"18 months….a year and a half than, huh?" he asks

"Yes Edward a year and a half…why are you being so nosey?" I ask

"Just wondering, have a nice day Bella" He says smoothly.

"Goodbye Edward!" I said as he walks away.

As he drove away, Angela pulled up and I hurried into her car,

"Whoa Bella what's wrong?" she ask.

"I just want to leave that's all" I said

I looked in the backseat seeing her little boy in his car seat sleeping with his pacifier in his mouth.

As he sucked on it sleeping, I wondered why Mark would sign his rights away from this cute kid.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Sam was sleeping at daycare in a hiding place, the lady couldn't find him. Apparently he's got used to the fact of being able to run around" she says.

"Oh yay…..is he going to get into my stuff?" I ask.

"Do you have one of those safety gates for your dog?" she asked

"Ya…." I say.

"That'll work For Sam, put it up by some room and you'll be good….he hasn't mastered climbing over them yet" she says.

"Thank god" I say.

Angela laughed

"He's not THAT bad Bella" she says.

"I know….I'm just not good around little kids" I said shuddering  
She roll her eyes at me.

"Whatever you say Bella," she said giggling a little bit.

I scoff at her and cross my arms slumping back into the seat.

* * *

**A/N- Edward was talking about Lacy…..we all know that right? Bella isn't a child person but when something happens with her…..and Edward I think she may change her mind ;) I know any lady who didn't want children would die for Edward's children when they saw Carter. Next up…..Elizabeth! We will be seeing Edward Senior tell her about Michelle and the girls….can anyone guess who the girls are before the next chapter? Please review my lovely reviewers! **

**Until next time  
**

**P.s.- School starts on the 3rd, updates will be slow from then on.**

**JOIN MY GROUP ON FACEBOOK FOR TEASERS AND MORE!**

**RobstenLover93's Fanfictions :) Open group! Come join us ladies/men :-) More people the better!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Elizabeth's POV

After hours of being gone and hours of me watching my precious grandson my son finally arrived and took his son leaving. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair –like my kids- blowing out a breath. My husband suddenly walked in the door ignoring me as I sat in the living room

"Ed!" I said

He looked up and my way. He cracked a small smile but it barely showed….something was wrong.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing Liz…." He lied

"Edward…." I said

"Liz I swear….it's nothing Liz I promise" he said walking out of the room

I stood up and put my hand on my hips making him stop in his tracks

"Liz what are you doing?" he asked

"Edward tell me what's going on" I said

"Nothing is going on Liz" he said

"Edward you're lying to me" I said

"Liz…." He said

"Edward tells me what's going on….right now!" I said

"No" he said

"Edward Anthony Masen Senior! Tell me right now" I said crossing my arms

"Elizabeth right now is NOT the time to discuss this" he snapped at me walking away

I huffed and walked over grabbing the phone from the hook. I dialed my oldest -Edward- first

"Mom what's wrong?" he asked

"Edward what's going on with your father?" I asked

"I don't know Mom…" he lied

"Edward Anthony Masen Junior tell me right now" I said sick of people lying to me

"Don't pass out okay?" he said

"Edward…." I said

"Just promise me you won't freak out, scream or pass out….or anything else really," he said

"I promise Edward now tell me" I said

He said something very quickly and I did not hear a word he said

"Edward I didn't hear a word you said" I said

"I know Mom…." He said

"Tell me Edward I'm dying over here," I said

"Mom….Dad's cheating on you," he said

"Edward this is not something to joke about! Tell me the truth," I said

"I am MOTHER, I know you wouldn't believe me MOTHER but it IS the TRUTH," he said with anger clearly in his voice

"Edward…." I said

"Mom this IS the truth….it's been going on 30 years," he said

I cried out and placed my free hand on my face as the tears feel down my face

"I can't believe this," I cried

"Mom it is true…..you know those business trips he went on?" Edward said

"Yes" I chocked out

"All that time he was with someone in New York Mom….her name was Michelle…..Michelle Adams…he also has 2 children with her" He said

I was suddenly filled with anger

"Edward I have to go now, I have to go fucking yell at your father," I said with venom in my voice

"Wait Mom!" he said before I hung up

"What?" I said

"Don't tell Alice yet….you know how she gets so emotional with this kind of stuff" he said

"Oh I won't be telling Alice, she'll know after the divorce papers go through," I said hanging up the phone

I put the phone on its charger and stomped to my husbands, well about to be my ex-husband's office. When I got to his office, I knocked on the door angrily. When he opened the door I did not hesitate to do anything, I slapped him….right across the face.

"Cheating asshole," I hissed at him

"Liz It's not what you think!" he said

"Oh so cheating on me for 30 plus years isn't what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms

"I mean Liz…." He said

"It's Elizabeth!" I snapped at him

"Elizabeth it's not what it seems like….whatever Edward told you isn't true," he said

"Big fat ass liar! My son knows not to lie to his mother," I said

"Your son? He's still me son Elizabeth!" he said

"Oh I know but so are your two girls you share with Michelle!" I snapped

His eyes widened

"Amber and Jennifer have nothing to do with this!" he said

"But they do Edward! They're your children!" I snapped at him

"Amber and Jennifer are Michelle's children Elizabeth," he said

"No Edward, they share your blood they are YOUR children" I said

He sighed,

"What are you getting at?" he asked

"I want a divorce," I said

He shook his head

"I refuse," he said

"You will NOT refuse! I want a divorce from your cheating ass…..I want you out of my house to" I responded

"Elizabeth you don't know what you're saying" he said

"Yes I do Edward! I want you out of my house and out of my life" I responded

"No you don't," he said

"Yes I do" I responded

"Elizabeth…." He said

"Get out" I said

He grabbed his jacket and his keys walking out the door of his office without saying another word to me.

"I'll send the divorce papers to Michelle's for you Edward!" I yelled as he walked out the door

After 37 years of marriage and three kids, he cheats on me for 30 of the 37 years…..god fuck him. I hope he has a fun time with that bitch…maybe he will tell her he was married to me the whole time and she will get rid of his cheating fucking ass. She does not deserve him and his children would know better than not to follow their father's footsteps.

Nineteen…god he has a fucking nineteen year old. He was still cheating on me when Emmett was 6 years old and he had just had this fucking girl! I should have known something was up when he started to get more 'business' trips and was going to New York. Twenty-six…..he also has a daughter who is about nine months older then Emmett. He had just had this fucking girl when I found out of I was pregnant with Emmett.

If I would have known, he was cheating on me with….her I would have left his cheating ass and never told him I was even pregnant. Edward and Alice would know about their daddy but Emmett would have never known him and I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Being a single mom would be hard though and raising three kids without him would have been even harder.

My son would have never met Tanya, Carter would not be here, and I love my grandson like crazy. Alice would have never met her boyfriend and Emmett would have never met Rose. I do not know where we would have went either….I remember my parents disowning me when I wanted to come to Forks with Edward. Who knows how life would be without Edward….how it will be now. Though the thing is that now all my kids are grown up and I do not have to worry about them overreacting so much about it or living with me.

* * *

**My first question, who guessed it? Who suspected those two were sisters? I sure didnt but i wrote it out and did it. I was surprised I put this twist in. **

**A/N- We all knew she would make Edward get a divorce….and now she is getting it. He tried to deny it but can you really hide cheating? What she was mostly surprised for was for how LONG he cheated on her, and with two children with his mistress it shock's her again she did not know for 30+ years. I want to inform you…Edward and Liz got married at 25, which means he cheated on her for 32 years and she did not know. I know it's impossible in the real world for a guy to cheat on his wife that long and she doesn't know….but this is fanfiction and all made up so….yeah. Next….Bella and then Edward the next chapter, it's split. **

**Please review my lovely readers and reviewers!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

~-the next day-~

It was a lot to take in when I was talking to Isabella Cullen when Emmett invited her over and wanted me to mingle with her or so sort. When I got outside and received a call from my sister telling me, Lacy's birthday would be tomorrow and I should send something to her adoptive parents saying I was her 'father' when I was not. I refused to let myself do that to her.

It was so odd to know 11 years ago today she went into labor and Lacy was born. Tanya wanted to name her Lacy Carmen Reed if she would have kept her but that did not happen and who knows what her last name is now. I could not believe it has been 12 years since she told me Jake raped her. Then 3 months later she ran to me crying holding a positive pregnancy test.

I had wanted so so bad to kill that man right there and then but Tanya begged me not to kill him because she thought her baby could know its father. 7 months later Tanya called me crying that she was in labor and needed help since her mother was out of town. 4 hours later Lacy made her known and was into the real world. Now we're here….well I'm here without Lacy or Tanya.

After getting my son home yesterday and putting him in his crib I knew I would have to tell Mom all about Dad cheating on her sometime but she beat me to it by calling and wanting to know what was going on with Dad. I couldn't stand seeing my parents' divorce after 32 years of marriage but there marriage also included 32 years of cheating.

I don't know why he even married Mom if he was going to cheat on her for their whole marriage…it confuses me. I know for one thing, I would never ever cheat on my girlfriend or wife or anyone really. Cheating is horrible, and I don't get it….I don't get why people cheat on their spouses but it is their life and not mine. If someone cheated on me with another man….or woman I would be devastated and now having Carter makes it even worse.

If a girl cheated on me knew of what's happened with Tanya and knows of my son and my family but still did it….I think I would be pissed wouldn't any person? I shook my head getting the feeling of anyone cheating on me out of my head…so I thought of her. She was hard NOT to think about because she and my son –Carter- were in my head all the time.

Tanya slipped my mind a lot lately and Bella took her big spot in my head. I didn't know if this was what Tanya wanted for me….wanted me to move on from her. I also don't believe my sister about how she said Tanya visit her and told her that she wanted me to move on from her. I'll know when it's the right time for me to move on and right now isn't the right time.

I know my family and everyone else that knows Tanya passed 6 months ago think it's time for me to move on but do they care what I feel? I don't feel…I don't feel like I should move on, I don't feel like I should be with someone else. The first person to mind though….Bella Cullen.

Bella's POV

Bringing Sam into the house seemed like a horrible thing but when I met that little boy…I was hooked. He was adorable….and I loved loving him. When Angela brought him in the door, I gushed and attacked him in hugs and kisses. He giggled at me and hugged me back with his little one and a half year old body. Angela laughed at me and while I cuddled her son, she took his things to the room she worked on while I was out.

"Do you like it Sam?" his mother asked as we stood in the doorway

He bit his lip looking at the lightly decorated room Angela set up in my apartment for her son. Sam looked up at his mother wiggled out of my grip and walked over to her –slowly- hugging her leg

"Uh huh" he said

She grinned and picked Sam up and hugged him like crazy

"I love you Sam" she said

He clung to his mother and my heart swelled wishing that I had a child to love me as much as Sam loves his mother or Lacy loves our Mom and Dad. I wanted children with Jacob but when you are abused and he then dies in a car accident….well then that is not happening. Having a baby seems like an amazing thing. I want the feeling of being pregnant….I wanted a boyfriend/husband or anyone to be able to kiss my growing stomach and talk to the baby, I want the feeling of the baby's first movement, the baby's first kicks. Ya labor would suck ass but afterwards….well it would be worth it.

I would have someone to take care of other then myself and finally have someone to love me for me. I don't want a guy to abuse me for what I look like or how I don't feel, I want him to love me for me not someone else.

"Bella?" Angela asked snapping me out of my trance

"Hmm?" I asked

"What are you thinking?" she asked walking out the door as Sam explored his new room

Following her out of the room I sat next to her on the couch

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"Children" I said

"Children?" she asked confused

"I like seeing mother's bond with their children….their babies, I always think that if Jake didn't hurt me or got killed in the car accident we could have had children….I want children" I said

She sighed

"Do you know the hard thing about being a mother Bella? It may seem like the pregnancy is the best part of being a mother Bella….but at some points it is not. Mark and I were still together obviously, when I was pregnant so this was before he cheated on me, my hormones controlled everything Bella….… …the labor….and all those late nights Bella. You want to be a mom but have you ever thought of when the baby comes? In addition, a father….what are you going to do about that? You need to have guy Bella…." she said

"I know Angela….the hormones, the labor, the late nights….it seems like it is worth the pain….anything. I want a baby….it may seem like a horrible thing but I want it. I know I have to have a person to have a baby…I would do mostly anything to have a baby. I could have a sperm donor for all I care…I don't care Angela…" I said

"No sperm donor Bella! God Bella if you want a baby THAT bad….find a nice person and fall in love first. Do not get him into bed the first date…he would feel like you were trying to trap him with a baby IF you got pregnant. Do you have the money or even the TIME to have a baby? Remember a pregnancy lasts 9 months…." She said

"I know Angela….oh and I'm not stupid" I said rolling my eyes

* * *

**I might have got her ex****'s name wrong because I forgot it and probably changed it, I knew it started with an M :)**

**Babies! I loved writing this part =) Trust me on this….there will be sex on a first date ;) However, we will not get any babies yet after first date. I do not write sex…I'll write anything but sex, I'll lead up to it but then skip it but don't worry about WHO she'll be with….we all know ;) I know this is not the way the original author would take this but it is my story now so I am taking it where I want it =)**

** Please review! **


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

~-a few days later-~

Sam cried his eyes out scratching at his throat as Angela went to go get her son some medicine.

"Oh baby boy you're okay," I said pulling him to me

He hates being sick. In the few days they have been here Sam has been around Sammy a lot and this morning he woke up with a bad throat ache and a runny nose and its hurting him. I heard the door slam and Sam did to when he tried to get out of the bed

"No Sam, Mommy will come to you," I said

Angela rushed in the room with a bag from the pharmacy in her hands and was sweating bullets

"Did you take the stairs?" I asked

"Yes! Now take this and open it up while put my purse away" she said handing me the bag

After having the bag, I pulled out Sam's medicine noticing she got something else…..pregnancy tests. When she came back, she looked at me confused and I held up the box making her blush.

"It's just in case you know since you're going out to a bar tonight" she said

I blushed at her, and she took Sam's medicine from my hands getting it out of the container.

"You know we could still call Jennifer and see if she can watch Sam…." I said

"Not happening. I don't know that girl as much as you do Bella and I'm not leaving my sick son with a complete stranger….you'll know what I mean when you become a mother," she said

I smiled at her as she took care of her son…I couldn't wait for that to be me….well I just hope he/she isn't sick.

~-a few hours later-~

I kissed Sam's sleepy cheek and gave Angela a hug before almost walking out the door

"Bella wait!" she said rushing over to her bag

She ran back over to me a few minutes later and handed me a condom

"Just in case" she said

I giggled at her and gave her another hug

"I'll probably be back sometime tomorrow morning, have fun with sick Sam" I said

She rolled her eyes

"Be safe," she said

I walked out of the apartment and text Lauren for once I long while….ever since at her house when I stormed out

_Going to bar tonight, u coming?-B_

After sending the text, I walked down the steps feeling my phone buzz twice. When I got to the end of the steps, I pulled out my phone looking at the messages

**Fuck yes! 10 min?-L**

**Sorry about that day to B-L**

I rolled my eyes telling her I would be there in 10 and shoved my phone back into my clutch. I went outside and hailed down a taxi telling the driver Lauren's address and pulling out some money as he drove on. When we got to Lauren's about 12 minutes later I gave him the money when I saw her car in the drive way. Just as I was getting out the cab driver yelled something

"Nice ass pretty lady!" he yelled

I flipped him off and slammed the door shut as he drove off probably laughing his ass off. Lauren ran out the house her hair still wet and probably in the cutest and sexiest clothes ever.

"How do I look?" she asked

"Hot" I said grinning

Lauren squealed, yes squealed, and threw her arms around me (Her best friend)

"Bar? I can't believe you want to go to a bar B!" she said

"I'm bored," I said

"Or you want something" she said

"Lauren…." I said

"Tell em in the car, we have drinking to do!" she squealed again dragging me to her car

After getting into the passenger seat and Lauren slowly getting onto the road she insisted I talk to her

"What's going on than if you don't want something?" she asked

"I do…." I said

"And…?" she said

"It's stupid," I said

"Nothing is stupid Bella tell me," she said

"I want a guy….I need to move the fuck on from Jake! It's been a year Lauren….a fucking year!" I said

"That's not all you want Bella….I know it's been a year since Jake died and all….but there is something else you want B" she said

"It's stupid L," I said

"Bella tell me or I'll force it out of you!" she said

"I want a one-night stand….I want SEX!" I said

She giggled at me

"You got a condom?" she asked

"Duh!" I said rolling my eyes

"You on the shot or the pill?" she asked

"L!" I said

"Its precautions Bella, what if the condom breaks? You'll get pregnant!" she said

She did not know how much I WANT to be pregnant but a one-night stand is not the way I want to get pregnant.

"Unless you WANT or NEED to get pregnant Bella but that's absurd…find a guy, fall in love, THEN think of having a baby….after getting engaged or married," she said

"I WANT to have a baby L, I know a one-night stand baby isn't the best way to go but all of that stuff takes forever! I don't want to wait forever L. I know having a baby would kill my body….but I don't give a fuck!" I said

"Well who were you thinking then?" she asked

"I don't know anyone but if the guy wanted nothing to do with the baby if I did get pregnant he can sign away his rights I don't care! I'd be happy just to have a part of me….someone for me and someone to love me," I said

"It does seem nice to have someone love you as a child but don't you think it would be harder than expected to be a single mom?" she asked

"I….I don't know L" I said

"Are you sure you're ready to be a single mother? No father nothing just a baby," she said

"What you getting at L?" I asked

"I don't think you're ready," she said

"I want to be ready L," I said

"I don't think you are," she said parking the car

I took a deep breath and looked at the bar she picked, it was just some natural bar nothing fancy about it…..but it got me thinking. Is Lauren right about me not being ready to be a mother? Only god knows…

* * *

**I was wrong...again...wrong chapter! Next one I promise, I might steal some of my lemon from TTf and use it and squeeze it in there for you all ;) Sorry for the long wait ladies/men, I was sick :(**

** Lauren is L if you did not catch on after a little while. She is trying to convince Bella that she is not ready to be a mother…and she may be right. We will still have Bella next chapter and possibly some sex! Then we will finally get back to Edward and Carter (yay!) but with his mother's divorce right now, .well Edward's chapter is going to be intense.**

**Loves you all! See you next update!**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

When Lauren and I walked into the bar I walked up the bartender and threw down a 100 dollar bill

"Keep giving me a beer until this money is gone" I said

He grinned at me pulling a beer out of the fridge taking my money and sliding it down to me. Lauren sat next to me asking for a margarita and rolled her eyes at me a second later

"You really want to get drunk don't you?" she asked

"Defiantly" I said sipping my beer

She giggled and shook her head again and the bartender handed her the drink

"Thank you" she said taking a drink

"You're welcome," he said winking at her

She rolled her eyes at him

"I have a boyfriend" she said

My eyes popped out of my head and when he walked away, I looked to my second best friend

"Boyfriend?" I asked

She giggled

"Do you remember Tyler?" she asked

I scoffed,

"Tyler Crowley?" I asked

"Yes!" she said

"You two are going out?" I asked

She giggled AGAIN nodding her head

"I always hated Tyler L…." I said

"I know B but don't you remember when we were together on and off during all 4 years of high school?" she asked

"How can I forget?" I mumbled

"I'm still very sorry about that B" she said

"Forget it Lauren it's in the past now tell me about you and Tyler" I said

She babbled on and on about her and Tyler re-kindling after the party for our class and then babbled on and on about how he was two kids and already been through a divorce twice and she's afraid. Whenever I ran out of my beer, the bartender would slide me one and take the other one. After about Lauren's fifth margarita she began to slur her words

"Go find some hot ass B!" she slurred

"Lauren!" I slurred a bit

She winked at me, got off her seat throwing down a 20-dollar bill for her drinks, and went to find some hot ass.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask

I turned my head to see a very nicely dressed Edward Masen; it looked like he just got here and never had a drink

"Drink?" I asked

He sat down next to me on the stool and shook his head at me

"I never would of thought of you as one to get drunk" he said

"People change!" I said

He paid the man for a drink and when the person set it in front of him totally glared at him

"You see L?" I slurred

He laughed at me taking a sip of his drink

"L?" he asked

"Lauren idiot!" I said

"She's here?" he asked

"Duh!" I slurred rolling my eyes

"I would have never thought you two would…." He said

I rolled my eyes at him, of course, he would never think L and I would be friends

"You in Forks?" I asked

"I still am yes" he said sipping his drink again

After about another hour or so and four drinks Edward was indeed drunk, I could tell by his slurring of his words and stuttering. What I could not believe was how easy it was to talk to a person drunk. The night continued and I giggled and we talked….a lot. I believe later on that our little "talks" turned into making out but who said I minded? I still have the condom

"Edward" I moaned

"Bella we can't," he said

I pulled him to me kissing him,

"I have a condom," I said breaking the kiss to get air

"Bella" he said

"Edward please," I said

He started to kiss me again and I knew I had gotten my way

**~-the next morning-~**

I woke the next morning with a horrible headache and my back hurt. When I rolled over, I realized I was back in my apartment naked in my bed. I groaned throwing my hand over my forehead as the headache was settling in and hurting more than ever. I sat up from the bed and saw a note on my nightstand. I scoffed as I read it,

_**Bella,**_

_**I had a wonderful time last night; call me if you ever need someone to talk to or….other things ;)**_

_**~Edward**_

I giggled at the note, only Edward Masen would say that to a girl after sex. I looked on the back of the note seeing his number

_**576-865-7964 call me**_

I ran a hand over my face; I probably would not call him unless something happened to my body….like I got pregnant. God I could not believe it, I slept with Edward Masen. God if this would have happened in high school I do not know what would have happened between the two of us. The knock on the door interrupted my thoughts

"Who is it?" I yelled

"It's Lauren!" she yelled

"Come on in…" I said covering up my body

She walked into the room with a pajama kind dress on

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked rubbing a hand over my face

"I don't know all I know is we came here and you and that man attacked each other….literally. I was in bed with Tyler," she said

I blushed,

"So how was the sex? Who was he?" she asked sitting on the bed

I did not remember much about Edward but what I did remember…

"He was awesome Lauren you couldn't believe it," I said

"Who was it? Details B!" she said

"Don't scream okay? I still have my headache," I said

She rolled her eyes at me

"I won't scream now tell me!" she said

"Edward" I said

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped

"No way!" she squealed throwing her arms around me

I felt like my headache got even worse

"L please!" I said

"Sorry sorry, but Edward Masen! Oh my god B!" she said

"I know L….I can't believe it either!" I said

She shook my shoulders

"You slept with him Bella! Do you know how CUTE your babies would be if you got pregnant?" she asked

I laughed and rolled my eyes

"I thought you didn't want me to get pregnant L?" I asked

"Well I didn't want you to get pregnant but if you did get pregnant with his baby Bella…..god!" she said

I rolled my eyes

"You know he already has a son right? Carter Masen is just adorable!" she said

"He's married?" I asked

"Um no widowed" she said

"Who did he marry?" I asked confused

"Tanya" she said

I scoffed but then thought back, she said he was widowed. I remember her telling me at the reunion how she died and I didn't believe her….

"She really died?" I asked

"She died in childbirth" she said

"Oh" I said

I kind of feel horrible now

"I mean Edward has been sulking ever since, he's devastated" she said

"I would be to…." I said

"I know how you lost Jake…." She said

"Well I don't have a little reminder of him now do i?" I said

"I guess not…" she said

* * *

**A/N- Well since fanfiction has one font and one font only you have to imagine Edward's little letter in nice handwriting :) Well they finally had sex! Next….Edward ;) Loves you all!**

**Please review! **


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Edward's POV

When I returned home from Seattle, the next morning I knew Alice would be complaining on how I left her with a 6-month-old baby all night. When I pulled into my driveway, I saw Alice's car but nothing else and it made me wonder if she took care of him by herself for the night. I had argued with my sister that night on how she wanted me to go back to that bar in Seattle and wanted to take another chance at watching my son.

I never knew I would jump in bed with Bella Cullen that night….god the sex.

I shook my head and took the key out of the ignition and got out of my car. After getting out of the car, I locked it and walked up to the main door of my house. I took a deep breath and walked into my house. When I walked into the living room, I found a nice slept Alice watching TV almost silently and my son in his playpen sleeping

"You survived," I said

She jumped and looked my way and when she saw me rolled her eyes

"It's just you," she said

I scoffed

"Who else would come into my home?" I asked

"Who knows with our family, how was last night? I was kind of surprised when you never came home," she said

"Good….I guess," I said

"Were you too drunk to drive so you just crashed in a hotel?" she asked

"Kind of" I said walking into the kitchen to put my keys up

She followed me

"Kind of? What does that mean?" she asked

"It's nothing," I said

"Oh it's more than nothing twin. Tell me or I call mom and I'll ask her!" she said

"You don't know," I said

"Know what?" she asked

"Dad cheated on Mom," I said

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped

"No way" she said

"Yes way, mom kicked him out of the house," I said

She shook her head

"Okay I won't call Mom, now tell me what happened last time!" she said

"Alice I said it was nothing" I said walking out of the kitchen to go and see my son.

She followed me AGAIN

"Tell me!" she said

"No!" I said

She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips

"Edward Anthony Masen tell me right now what happened last night," she said

"Alice" I said

She gaped at me like a fish

"You got laid!" she said

"Alice!" I said

"Oh my god tells me about her! Who was she Edward? Were you drunk? I'm not going to get a new niece or nephew in the near future am I?" she asked

I picked up my son holding him close to me and sitting on the couch making Alice stomp over to me.

"Tell me Edward!" she said

"You really want me to tell you about my sex life?" I asked

"Well no but you just….a one night stand really?" she asked

"Alice stop….please!" I said quietly trying not to wake my son

He squirmed in my arms but didn't wake up crying

"What if she ends up pregnant? Are you ready for another baby?" she asked

"We used protection," I said

"What if the condom broke?" she asked

"Alice!" I said

"I mean just in case this mystery girl does end up pregnant knocking on your door telling you she's pregnant with your baby….what would you do?" she said

I know she said she had a condom and we used it….but do condoms always work. God if she came to me telling me she was pregnant….I do not know how I would react to that. I would probably freak the fuck out.

Bella's POV

That night when I went to bed after talking to Lauren all day about how the night before was all I could think about was last night. After thinking about it for a while I fell into a deep sleep

_Bella's Dream_

_I stood in the corner of a hospital room but it was like nobody….no one knew I was there. I saw a lot of blood and a person covering his face. _

"_Mr. Masen" someone said walking in the door_

_I am dreaming of Edward Masen. God. He whipped his head up from the chair and looked at the doctor_

"_How is she? The baby…?" he asked_

"_She's fine, she was very lucky this time," the doctor said_

_I still do not know what is going on_

"_What happened? Was….was she having a miscarriage?" he asked_

"_She was starting to have a miscarriage yes, the babies should be fine," the doctor said_

"_Babies?" he asked_

"_Your girlfriend is carrying twins….did your doctor not tell you?" the doctor said _

"_No….he didn't," he said _

"_He should have been able to tell the first scan, when we bring her back in later would you like to see an ultrasound of your babies?" he asked_

"_I….I'd have to ask her," he said _

"_Good luck Mr. Masen," he said_

_End of Bella's Dream_

I shot out of the bed dripping in sweat, what the hell was that? I did not know if I was his GIRLFRIEND since I was the one to sleep with him lately and Lauren said he has not slept with anyone but me since his wife's death. I ran a hand over my face, god that was weird. Taking a deep breath a ran a finger over my flat stomach. Who even knows if they would be talking about ME in the dream?

Is that dream trying to tell me something about my life or what? I mean if that is I, is the dream telling me to be cautious and have to worry about a miscarriage scare. It would be just….devastating to lose a baby, TWO babies on top of that. I….I could not even stand to think of losing someone with my blood, someone I was carrying and they just….died.

Do you know how devastating it SOUNDS?

* * *

**Thank you all so much for 300 reviews! This story is AMAZING! **

**You all just got a sneak peek of a very late chapter in the story, its going to be a little while before we get there though. Until she's his girlfriend ;)**

** There will be MISCARRIAGE. There will be FIGHTING, there will be DRAMA. **

**Review if you want :) **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Alice's POV

When I went home, I re-thought of what Edward said about Dad, he cheated on mom. How the hell long did our father, cheat on our mother? Why would he do that? Mom has always been the perfect wife, the perfect mother all of that and he cheats on her? Who is this other woman? Do I have any stupid stepsiblings because of my father cheating on my mother?

Am I the last to know? Edward did not say anything about anyone else knowing about Mom and Dad's divorce. God I hate him! He is a fucking asshole! I had always been his little girl ever since I was born and then he goes and leaves me for some other children and girlfriend. It pisses me the fuck off! All while I was growing up he never cared about us, he had a different –better- family then us. What did we do to make him hate us?

What the hell didn't I do to make him love me more so he would not have cheated on my mother and got a new family? I….I could be better at sports like the boys, I….I wouldn't shop, as much with Mom….I…I don't know what I could have done. Were we those bad children that he needed new ones? It makes me so fucking mad!

Bella's POV

The morning after the odd dream I sat on the bar just staring down at my breakfast

"Bella?" Angela asked walking in with her pajama's on

"Hey" I said

"Something is up, tell me" she said sitting next to me

"Nothings up Angela, just a weird dream" I said

"Weird or the future?" she asked

I looked at her confused

"Angela what do you mean?" I asked

"Before I figured out I was pregnant with Sam I had these weird dreams about having a baby, miscarriage, all of that Bella…..they tell you something" she said

"How long did you have them?" I asked

"About a month and then I found out I was pregnant" she said

She had them a month,

"A month?" I asked

"A month yes….did you have one?" she asked

I kept my head down taking my spoon and twirling it around my cereal

"Miscarriage or birth?" she asked

"Miscarriage" I said

"I thought so, what was it like?" she asked

"Odd" I said

"Did you feel….invisible?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"When I went to my first doctor's appointment after figuring out I was pregnant I told my doctor and she told me it was fairly normal. You shouldn't be worried Bella" she said

"In the dream the father of the babies…." I said

"Babies?" she asked

"In the dream they said twins," I said

Her eyes widened

"Whoa, now tell me the father of the babies…." She said

"It was….it was Edward" I said

"Edward as in….Edward Masen?" she asked

"How many other Edward's do we know?" I asked

She blushed a bit

"True" she said

"It….It was so weird" I said

"Seems like it…." she said

"I mean who has dreams of miscarriage? I know how you said something about you having them before you found out you were pregnant, I just know we used a condom," I said

"Condoms aren't 100% safe Bella" she said

I buried my face in my hands

"Where's your son?" I asked

"Sleeping finally," she said

I ran a hand through my hair

"Was he up all night?" I asked

"Yes, if he doesn't get better soon im taking him to the doctor" she said

"Colds take more than a day Angela," I said

"He doesn't get sick Bella! In his entire life he has never gotten sick!" she said

"He's 18 months old Angela, it's the middle of the year. Seasons are changing it happens to everyone" I said

"I know all that but Bella!" she said

"Get over it Angela, he should be fine tomorrow" I said taking my cereal and walking away into my room.

I walked into my room setting my cereal on my dresser and yanking open the drawer pulling out some daily clothes to wear. Walking over to my other dresser I grabbed myself a bra and some underwear before walking into the bathroom for a quick change. After changing into my clothes, I went over to my shoe closet and stared at all of them before actually picking a pair of lace up sneaker like heels. I grabbed my blue bracelet and slipped it on before going to my dresser.

I grabbed my bowl of cereal dumping it in the toilet and walking off with the bowl and spoon in hand over to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Angela eating some cereal also. I think she might have spilled some when she saw me.

"Holy crap Bella!" she said

"What?" I asked looking down at myself

I looked fairly normal so I do not know what she is worried about.

"You kind of look….hot," she said

"Thank you Angela, now go get ready," I said

"Bella….I have a sick son remember?" she asked

"Jennifer will watch him or Amber will watch him, we're going out and you're coming," I said

She sighed putting her bowl in the sink and walking off as I dialed Jennifer.

"Hey Bella!" she said

"Hey Jen, quick question….could you watch Sam? Angela and I are going out" I said

"Actually Bella I can't, I mean my dad's here and I haven't seen him in years! I mean my sister is free….she doesn't want to see him" she said

"Sister?" I asked

"Amber?" she said

"Amber is your sister?" I asked

"Yes…..did you not know?" she asked

"No I didn't know about her being your sister….it's just your ages are so…." I said

She laughed

"Ya Dad wasn't around much when we were kids but she is defiantly his, so Bella I have to go….ask Amber kay?" she asked

"Okay" I said hanging up the phone

I dialed her number and waited about 10 seconds before she picked up

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Amber its Bella!" I said

"Hey Bella" she said

"Quick Question….could you watch Sam for Angela? I really need some girl time with her," I said

"Sure I'd love to! I'll be right over" she said hanging up the phone

Angela walked out seconds later in a nice outfit

"Amber is watching Sam…." I said

The knock on the door interrupted her talking. I walked over to the door and saw Amber-waiting smiling

"I heard he was sick," she said

Angela walked over with my purse and her purse

"He is he is sleeping now though so you shouldn't have to worry. I just got him back down" she said

"Awesome now you two go have some fun," she said ushering us out the door

When Angela wanted to say something else about Sam, Amber shut the door on her and Angela huffed crossing her arms.

"I don't like her" she said

"Just because she slammed the door in your face?" I asked

"Yes Bella" she said

I rolled my eyes at her and we walked off

* * *

******To the guest reviewer who asked how much I update, I try to update every 5-7 days, it basically matters on the week :) **

** Angela doesn't like Amber :) we all know who Jennifer's dad is….Bella doesn't. Next chapter will be…Amber's POV. Please review!**


End file.
